The Return Of Lost Spirits
by Vampireknight86
Summary: This is a story about many things reunited couples, Giles saying 'it's the end of the world' and Giant Taling Evil Cat. Read it you'll understand. As always feedback is awesome ppl.


The Return of lost spirits.

There was a lot going on in L.A. and Willow Rosenberg was a part of it. It was her college graduation and everyone was there her parents, her classmates, Her girlfriend, and of course Xander( who now sported a designer eye patch) Buffy who now sported a business suit, Dawn who was now in college herself, even Faith was there sporting ( well truth be told Willow couldn't really tell much from her appearance as to any outward changes) but she also sported ex-Sunnydale principle Robin Woodward. Everyone Willow loved and cherished was there but even in the midst of this excitement her mind and heart could not help but to wonder what it would've been like to have Tara there at her side graduating together. She had wondered that and other things in that line of thought for the last three years.

What would it be like to share everything she had experienced alone, with her one and only true love, Tara. A tear ran down her cheek, her eyes expressing the pain her soul was still in from losing her blond soul mate all those years ago. And Kennedy was wonderful company but in all the years they'd been together, she still hadn't ever said I love you to her and they did not even live together Willow maintained a dorm room on UCLA campas and Kennedy had an upscale apartment provided by her never present yet well-to-do- parents. Willow found that most of Kennedy's things were provided by her parents and in that way she and Willow had, had many pointed albeit heated arguments about Kennedy holding down a steady job other than title of 'maybe slayer someday'.

Willow was in fact so engrossed with her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the Alumni speaker call her name to the podium for the valedictorian speech.

The room was silent as he called her again. " Willow Rosenberg please come up and make your speech?''

" Hey Willow man that's you.'' One of her other classmates said nudging the woman back to consciousness.

" Huh, Willow shook her head clearing the cobwebs that filled it and glanced over first at her fellow graduate, then at the entire contents of the stadium which had remained still and silent upon anticipation of the absentee speaker. Right, she said rising from her metal folding chair. Thanks Jeremy you're a lifesaver, now I just need ya' to do one thing.''

" Whats that buddy?'' Jeremy asked from his seat he was a hippy-looking type with long blond hair and he was also very tall with baggy clothes.

Willow took in a hesitated breath so as not to 'spaz out' at the expectant crowd before her, her mind briefly flashed back to graduation day and she hoped that this authority figure would not turn into a large amphibian and try to swallow and enslave the town. " Pray for me.'' She gulped and headed to the speakers podium.

Meanwhile in the crowd Buffy, Xander and Faith all stood together talking amongst themselves of Willow's public speech issues.

" Ya' know B I don't really blame red for the whole grad-speech-a-phobia. Considering the outcome last time.'' Faith stated plainly.

"Right Faith and we all know who had a hand in that one don't we hm..'' Buffy responded.

Xander frowneed. " Guys I'm worried I've known Will sin..''

" Since kindergarten we know!'' Buffy and Faith both finished the sentence for him.

" Thanks that wasn't really my point..well it was half my point..anyway I've only ever seen her this pale when she got an A- on a math exam in eighth grade.''

" So red's a little pasty what's the worst that could happen?'' Faith stated.

Xander looked on at the brunette and the blond at his side as if to say there's more. Buffy being the first to react to this look went wide eyed.

" Oh, no what happened Xander spill I know theres more to that look.''

" She threw up and fainted..not at the same time first she was so nervous about the test she threw up, then when she got the grade she fainted.'' The man with the eye-patch explained.

Faith was looking as though trying to spot something but she was really just trying to look as if she was interested in Willow's speech. " Well I don't really see any of that going on right now she looks like she's doin' alright to me, but since you've known red so long why don't keep an eye out for anything suspicious.'' She replied distractedly referring to the fact Xander had but one eye now.

" Oh, that's very clever, where'd you learn that one in biotch anonymous. A slightly taller figure said from behind the trio of friends. Hey Xander.''

" Dawnie hey thanks for savin' me I didn't have any good comebacks for that one.'' The older man said hugging the young woman.

" No problem, the younger brunette shrugged as the hug broke, besides I laid claim to all the funny one liners about your eye missing years ago.'' She smirked.

" I hope you're observing Willow and her graduation speech, grad-u-ation as in the finishing of school. I wanna see you up there in oh, say two years-four months and twenty two days, if you want I can even tell you down to the hour Willow helped me figure it up.'' Buffy commented with the slightest hint of motherly sarcasm in her tone.

" Yes, Buffy I got the message I'm all with the makin' of the good grades.'' Dawn replied tiredly as if hearing the same speech for the four millionth time. Truth be told she had been counting them and that estimation was a fairly close calculation to the real one.

The Speech ended and The whole room erupted in applause, Xander who of course was one of the clappers himself couldn't help but think of what awkward/uncomfortable remark Anya would have made had she still been alive and present. He laughed to himself at the thought and wiped a single tear from his eye as well as the newly graduated Willow made her way through the crowd and over to her friends. Who immediately accosted her with showers of hugs and congratulations then the moment was broken up by one very disoriented looking older man making his way through the crowd from the entry doors and over to the group of young adults.

" Giles!'' Willow squealed happily hugging the man. " You made it old man.'' She said playfully giving him an equally playful hit to the upper arm. The older man gushed happily then quickly took off his glasses and cleaned them clearing his throat at the same time.

" Oh, come on Giles it's oKay we won't tell anyone you're as giddy as a school girl, we all know how happy you get when one of us does something right for a change.'' Xander said sarcastically.

Buffy nodded then frowned. '' Hey! I do things right all the time.''

" Oh, really. Giles responded then cleaning his glasses again as though in the last five-seconds they had become dirty once more. Well perhaps we shouldn't discuss this topic right now, this is a time for celebration. So Willow have you given any thought to where you'll be working or if you'd rather be teaching perhaps something in the field of research would be keen to your liking or...''

" Leave it to Giles to ruin a perfectly good reason to party by asking questions like do you have 401k in your intern package.'' Xander remarks.

" Come on Giles loosen up, red just looked like she was gonna keel over up there, I think we need to get something of an alcoholic type in you red.'' Faith comments bemused at the older British man's line of questioning.

" Hey!, that's my girlfriend I have the right to get her drunk reserved so back off Faith, Kennedy added defensively half teasing. How ya' doin' sweety I saw you get all fainty looking up there too.'' She said laying an arm gingerly over Willow's shoulder for comfort.

" Oh, It was touch and go there for the first few minutes but then I was okay...I just thought of..'' Willow catching hereself before she could say Tara allowed herself to trail in the sentence.

" Thought of what or who Will?'' Kennedy urged.

Willow shook her head she couldn't believe that she had almost let it completely slip out that she had been thinking of Tara the whole time she was making that speech. But that was where she always went to when she needed to feel comforted and Tara had spent many a night helping her overcome her stage fright enough to be in the drama class stage production of RENT. She smiled at the memory and Tara's beautiful voice singing the lines with her she didn't realise it but she let out a sub-conscious sigh.

Kennedy noticed she always noticed and she knew it wasn't her the beautiful red-head was thinking of and sighing about. It was Tara, It would always be Tara and it was starting to bug her, for the last three years all she couldn't help but think she was filling space like Tara was gonna come back and she was just the rental girlfriend.

******************************

Elsewhere the ruins of Sunnydale, CA.

A blinding bright light shot-forth from the now dark night sky and voices several at a time rambled in seeming disbelief confused, lost and disoriented. A little closer to the ground the voices were identified as the thought to be dead of Sunnydale. Standing looking around puzzled as to why they were back on this plane. One of the members of the questioning group a blond with spectacularly blue colored eyes looked toward the heavens for an answer.

She as well as the rest of the revived populous got their answer in the form of a booming ominous voice.

" You've all been sent back to earth for a second chance since all of your deaths were caused directly or even indirectly by the evils that once occupied this place, you have all been chosen because you had found your soul mates here on earth and they cannot survive without you. Nor can your souls re-join each other in the afterlife unless you die naturally so...the powers that be have made an exception for you few. You have but five days to find your soul mates and re-connect with them. Or you will be called back up to your perspective places in the afterlife. Go now to find your soul mates and good luck I cannot assist any of you further.''

And as quickly as the loud voice stated it's case from above it was gone not allowing time for questioning.

" Soul-mates that's ridiculous. who believes in that hooey I'm goin' to find a bar and get good n' drunk while I can anybody want to join me.'' One of the group members spat out.

Two more joined him and that only left two as the others had all started their long journey's to find shelter and their loved ones.

A short haired rather twitchy looking blond and the blue eyed beauty that had first called upon the heavens they both recognized each other without a second thought approaching one another and momentarily embracing in a hug.

" Hey Tara how ya' doin'?''

" Better when I find Willow and you find Xander, Anya y-you Di-died?'' Tara asked raisinga curious brow.

" Oh, right yes I took an axe to save a nerd I was chivalrous, The blond said happily, you should've seen him all curled up in a ball crying for his mother I felt sorry for him. he looked like he'd just seen a wild pack of bunnies.''

Tara allowed herself to snicker a little at the ex-dead,ex demon. As they started to walk.

" Where are we going Tara we don't even know where to look for the big oaf or the wonder Wicca.'' Anya commented with a roll of the eyes.

" W-well that's where you're wrong see I k-know that w-wherever Xander is W-Willow won't be far away.'' The blond witch reasoned.

Anya looked even more displaced at the explanation. '' How's that gonna help? or do you and Willow have some witchy-lesbian-communicator built in?''

Tara was now completely amused at her old friend. " Well since Will and I sh-shared so m-much we c-can sense each others life energy and f-feel each others soul inside one another like a h-hear-heartbeat.'' She ducked her head and blushed slightly at having to explain such an intimate connection with someone who was a little less than tactful at times like this one.

" Huh.''

" W-witchy-lesbian-communicator.'' The blue eyed beauty replied in a simple voice.

" Why didn't ya' say so. alright then lead the way oh, great lesbian.'' Anya stated.

Tara just blushed again and pointed to the sign. '' This way we have to g-go t-to L.A.''

" Good I'll find the big oaf and you can find red and then we can have Buffy take us shopping with the big oaf's money. He'd better still be making money or I'll renounce him as my boyfriend.''

" Then you'll get called back to where you were, where were you anyway I was i-in A-amazon afterlife.''

'' Oh, heaven. Anya squeaked, I think it was heaven anyway not sure kinda miserable without Xander there anyway but don't tell him I said that.''

Tara just smirked as they began to make their way to the overpopulated city on foot.

*********************************

Back at the UCLA campus after grad party there was a scene unfolding.

" Ya' know I think I see your point Jeremy, all those neurons wasted on alcohol. Look at'em all acting like they've just regressed back into caveman like states incapable of the intelligent thought processes that they've spent four years learning.'' Willow babbled on.

" Uhm, yeah I just asked if you wanted a beer?'' Jeremy replied looking awkward.

" Oh, yeah right. Sure I'll take that off your hands.'' Willow added taking the extra plastic cup from the young man's left hand.

Just as she went to take a drink her hand started shaking, her hand shaking quickly became her whole body shaking, '' Oh, my goddess!'' She exclaim before feeling a wave rush through her entire body and fainting. She fell backwards right into the spinach dip.

This caught the attention of the entire roomful of people and especially the scooby gang when they realised who it was that had fainted.

Buffy came running first then Xander and Faith reluctantly followed after separating from the corner she and Robin had been making out in. Giles however was not available to help anyone at the time he was quite drunk after being dared to try and chug a pitcher of 'sock water' which was basically a mixture of all the harder alcoholic beverages the world had to offer, and was now quoting the last scene in gone with the wind.

" Willow!, Willow honey, Kennedy shook her lover trying to wake her. Come on Will wake up.''

" What happened Ken?'' Buffy asked.

" I don't know one minute we were standing here and she was talking to Jeremy, the next she was floored.'' Kennedy said holding Willows head in her lap looking concerned.

The red headed hacker finally did start to come around after about five minutes and a cold compress being applied to her head by her darker haired lover. " Wh-what's going on?'' She asked sleepily.

" That's what we'd like to know, you fainted Will.'' Buffy stated taking over her friends care and completely pushing Kennedy out of the way.

Kennedy just sat there on her knees close to Willow. Bet you never would have pushed the great and wonderful Tara Maclay outta the way. She thought jealously to herself, Willow would never be hers completely not as long as the memory of Tara lived inside the red head.

Kennedy refocused her attentions to the woman on the ground, who to her suprise still had her eyes closed. " Willow whats wrong baby wake up.''

" Don't wanna.'' was the red heads half asleep, half in shock response.

Kennedy laughed lightly and looked over at Buffy. '' She's asleep she didn't faint she fell over from mid- term exhaustion.''

" Willow talks in her sleep?'' Xander questioned.

Kennedy smirked. '' Among other things, yes she talks in her sleep.''

" Really what other things does she do exactly?'' Xander continued to ask grinning as he thought of what she might do while she and Kennedy slept.

" Shut up Xander you can be such a pig sometimes.'' Dawn stated sarcastically.

" Sorry, since when did Dawnie get such an attitude?''

" Since she had to fight off every drunken frat boy trying to score.'' Dawn replied flatly.

" Willow come on you gotta wake up now you're asleep in the middle of a party.'' Buffy told her.

" Tara.'' Willow mumbled sleepily, ''Tara baby share the covers it's cold, ooh, that feels better.'' She smirked happily snuggling into a table cloth getting a mouthful of the bad spinach dip. That was enough to wake her as she sat straight up spitting out the snack dip. " Tara!''

The scoobies were silent Faith leaned into Dawn and asked. '' Uh, I heard about the last time she lost Tara should we start running now? Or does she always do this??'' Dawn would have been the person to ask since she shared a dorm room with the red head for the last two years.

Dawn chuckled under her breath as though knowing something the rest of the scoobies including Kennedy didn't. She leaned her head over to whisper back. '' No she hasn't done this for years, in fact the only thing that she manages in her sleep between snores is a simple 'gonna be late for class, oh, goddess I'm late for class', the last time she did this was when Tara was still..a..here.'' Dawn choked back a sob Willows behavior had surprised them all but not her she was used to it after having been parented by Willow and Tara she got used to alot of things like that. Dawn Summers knew something else too, but she wasn't letting on not 'til she knew for sure. Instead she shook her thoughts off and kneeled down to the hacker with an outstretched hand.

" Come on Willow lets get you back to the dorm.''

" Okay.'' Willow said still in a haze.

'' Wait just a damn minute here she's my girlfriend kid so step down.'' Kennedy stated matter of factly with a puffed out chest.

" Oh, shut up Kennedy, she's my friend, my roommate, my tutor and she was at one time one of my two adopted mommies. Like I'm hauling her off to have my way with her. Dawn shot back with the petite redhead half slumped on her side Dawn's shoulder holding her up. I so wish Tara were here right now then you wouldn't be.'' Dawn's words echoed through the scooby group she was the only one who had mustered up enough courage to say what everyone else was thinking.

Kennedy was at a loss she slumped back a bit, I thought Dawn liked me? What the hell. the brunette was a mix of emotions but her quick temper got to the finish line before her judgement and she hauled off and decked Dawn square in the jaw. Dawn just stood there suprised, in a small amount of pain and more than a little pissed off.

" How come you didn't fall?'' Kennedy inquired with attitude.

" Half Summers, half slayer remember Willows spell. It worked on every woman including me.'' Dawn walked the redhead to a couch and placed her there. " I'll be right back Willow just stay here.''

" Dawnie no don't fight not now please what would Buffy think?'' Willow questioned tiredly looking like all her energy had been drained from her body.

" Uh, Buffy is me and I say kick her ass Dawn, Dawn went to go back to where the brown haired slayer was standing when Buffy grabbed her shoulder and turned her quickly. But try not to break anything, Dawn nodded and tried another futile attempt at rushing back, oh, and no blood on the carpets, it's costing me and arm and leg just to send you here and I'm not paying these peoples cleaning bill too.''

" Buffy let me go now, I promise not to do damages 'Kay.''

" Have fun.''

Dawn went back over to Kennedy only she went behind the slayers back and hit her upside the head with a heavy metal punch ladle. effectively catching Kennedy off guard enough that she would be knocked unconscious. It worked as the next thing Kennedy saw was stars as she fell over face first into the horrible spinach dip that Willow had also fallen into. Dawn smacked her hands together and walked back over her friend whom to her surprise was now standing and something she hadn't seen in about three years genuinely smiling.

Dawn didn't have to ask why she knew, Tara had exlpained it to her years ago that she and Willow were soul-mates a perfect match a blessing in this plain and every other. Their souls were connected in such a way that Tara was always inside Willow and Willow was always inside Tara making each other feel completed and whole all the time. What she didn't know was how that had returned to Willow did this mean that Willow would die next?

" Hey Dawnie whats up with the knockin' my girlfriend unconscious back there?'' Willow asked not really concerned but curious.

" She punched me see, Dawn pointed to the already forming blue and black bruise on her jawline. So I had to pay her back.''

" Yeah, what was that with the punch ladle? You are my sister didn't you learn anything on how to punch from seeing me.'' Buffy asked incredulously.

" Of course I did I'm afraid I'm just not very good at the whole face punching thing, So I took a page outta somebody Else's book.'' Dawn replied proudly and smiling.

" Who's book did you take the 'it's better to hit with a ladle, then to punch them back to the cradle' from?'' Buffy inquired curiously eyeing Willow.

" It wasn't me Buffy I swear, I always made sure I set a good example for Dawn by effectively o-or sometimes ineffectively punching would be villains in the nose.'' Willow stated proudly. '' But I think I might know who it is that did teach her that.''

" Who already?'' asked the baffled slayer.

" Tara!'' Willow and Dawn responded happily at once.

" Huh, oKay she taught Dawnie to hit people upside the head with ladles, Buffy looked surprised but sounded a little sarcastic at the same time. Go Tara gettin' with the fighting, I didn't know she could fight?''

" Oh, yeah once after we brought you back from the dead she axed a biker demon trying to kill me.'' Willow informed the slayer.

" Again I make with the go Tara. speaking of which where is she?..Buffy caught herself mid-sentence. I-I mean, I'm sorry Will I didn't mean to..''

" It's oKay Buff I know what you meant we're all still used to her being here like she never left. Wait that's why I fainted.'' Willow rambled under breath.

" What?'' Buffy asked.

" Oh, nothing Dawn I think I'm ready ditch this party and head home ya' comin'?'' the hacker asked.

" Yep, right behind ya' Willow. Dawn piped up as though knowing Willow needed to talk in private surrounded with her. See ya' in the morning Buffy, remember you promised shopping.''

" Yeah, but no funny clepto stuff.'' Buffy retorted.

" Good one how's that undead boyfriend of yours again, whats his name agnostic-no analgesic no still not right.'' Dawn responded back at her sister.

" Angel you brat go home it's past curfew. Buffy retorted in a sisterly fashion, Will, you sure you're okay?''

" Yeah, Buff nothin' a hot shower and a game of chess with my most challenging opponent can't cure.'' Willow smiled once brightly almost glowing, then looking over at Dawn. '' Let's blow this graduation stand shall we?''

" Definitely and you are so gonna lose this time my knight has your queen in almost a sure checkmate.'' Dawn stated competitively eyeing her friend.

" So not gonna happen. later Buff, Willow said as she and Dawn made their way to leave both women heard off-key drunken singing and turned around. Only to see one very drunk Rupert Giles singing a vigorous chorus line to Under Pressure by Queen. They watched as Buffy and Faith removed the bumbling Brit from his perch atop a table. They laughed at the sight as they finally exited the building and made their way to the Dorm house.

*****************************

Somewhere outside of L.A.

Two weary looking women made their way to a sign that read ' paradise motel'.

" Ugh, why do I get the feeling this nowhere close to paradise.'' Tara groaned tiredly after three hours of walking she and Anya were both exhausted.

" Oh, I can't get used to walked on this plane up there we just thought about where we wanted to go and floated there. Why can't I be floating dammit, I wanna float! Anya whined then a thought came 'round and she voiced it. Uh, Tara not to be negative here but exactly how are we go to pay for a room, because call me crazy but I don't think they have a just back from the afterlife take a room of your choice special.''

Tara made a half crooked grin graced the blonde's features as she momentarily lightened up enough to wink at Anya for the ex-demon to follow. As she walked up to a hotel room door that was UN-occupied and practically out of the way from the others.

" Tara talk to me what are you doing I thought you were innocent and pure and..''

" And about to fall on my ass from walking thirty miles in the pitch black, so are you with me or against me?'' Tara asked half-teasing still wearing an evil grin she pointed to the door handle.

" You know I'm not sure you saw the whole slaughter of life taking place back here on earth oh, say three years ago, But your dear sweet Willow asked me the same question then tried to eliminate me when I said no.'' All of a sudden Anya went wide eyed.

"Tara you're not gonna kill people are you?''

"Anya.'' The plea fell on deaf ears as the ex-demon continued her rant.

"Did you lie were you really in hell and didn't tell me?''

" Anya please.'' Tara tried once more bringing her low whisper to a pointed one.

" Oh, god and now you're possessed by some demon come out show yourself, The woman's gasp in shock ended and was replaced by a giddy squeal, did you meet anyone I know come on spill.'' Anya whined.

" Anya!'' Tara stated in a loud whisper. " I'm not a demon I didn't come back from hell, god you sounded like my father just now. Tara really didn't want to go there but she was already feeling an emotion she hadn't had to feel in three years, annoyance. Now shut up and come in here before we're seen. '' The blond witch pointed a finger and the latch locking the door came undone from inside the doorknob and the door opened to reveal a bad smell and stained walls and carpet.

" Oh, witchy stuff I see now, whoa that smell.'' Anya and Tara both clamped two fingers over their noses.

" I-I don't normally do this for such a trivial thing but that smell has to go and I can't exactly afford room spray.'' The witch pointed to the air and simply said. '' Enscente floral.'' their noses were immediately overwhelmed by the scent of jasmine and roses.

" Theres a spell for popereit, Teach it to me someday please? Anya pleaded in a playfull manner. You wouldn't hold out on your best ex-demon friend would you?''

" Maybe depends on how many times she can accuse me of being a hell-demon.'' Tara said with crooked grin and laid down on one side of the large bed. " So I guess there's only the one bed I'll take the chair.'' She stated getting up.

" No, it's alright we can share the bed just remember I'm property of Xander and no snuggly cuddling thinking I'm Willow in the middle of the night.'' Anya stated climbing on the other side of the bed.

" Got it but th-that o-only happened once and in my defense it was very crowded in that tent.'' Tara Stammered.

" Yes it was, but still I'm with Xander, Xander only no witchy girls allowed.''

Tara laughed. '' goodnight Anya.''

" No D'ehoffryn don't fry him, he needs to be stretched then disemboweled and forced to live with a colostomy bag, why because he killed Tara she was the only one who I could cook with now let me get him.'' Anya ordered pointedly she'd already fallen asleep and was dreaming.

Tara was touched and amused at the rambling ex-demon she laughed again then closed her eyes. Succumbing to the tiredness overtaking her body from her journey back to the living world and the thirty mile walk on barefoot in only a white robe, she knew when she saw the robe that Willow had given her the wiccan last rights as they had discussed not knowing that they'd actually have to use them so soon. A smile came to her face when she thought of Willow hovering incense over her and chanting the ritual she sighed in her sleep contented.

************************

Willow and Dawn sat on one of the twin beds in their shared housing with a chess board between them concentrating hard on her next move Willow didn't notice that Dawn had been looking at her bemusedly.

" What, It's just my game face Dawnie, oh no did I, I mean was I sporting a look like that when I was evil, black eyed Willow because hey not evil anymore.''

" No, Will I was thinking of what happened at the party tonight with Kennedy and everything, you should dump her you know you don't really love her, I mean it's not like you're all with the soul mates or anything.''

" I know I'm just afraid that when I dump her she'll go over the edge and I just took your knight.'' Willow replied sweeping the horse-like pawn off the board signaling the young brunette of her turn.

" Well don't fret about that I'll duck behind a bush and jump out at her the minute she tries anything, nobody hits my buddy. Then a chill ran down Dawns back as a thought hit her. Willow! does she hit you? Does she? she does I can tell because you won't answer me. She's dead this time I'll knock her into more than just bad dip.''

Dawn went to get off the bed forgetting all about the game and letting her anger take over. Willow grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back down into a sitting position.

" I didn't answer because you didn't give me time, and it only happened once or twice I totally asked for it. So although I appreciate the new scary body-guard like Dawn she can chill out.''

" You took some of the same abuse classes I did Willow and you're smart you should know that a woman never asks to be hit. So even though I really want to kill Kennedy I won't but you are so dumping her ass tomorrow and I'm coming with you in case I get the chance to knock her on it as well.''

" Right fine Dawnie can we forfeit the game I'm kinda tired after the whole graduation/speach/fainting/ getting..'' Willow trailed her last comment.

" Getting back the other half of your soul?'' Dawn finished for her non-chalantly as she put the chessboard and it's contents back on the small desk that was in the room.

Willow went wide eyed. '' How did..how do..h-how..'' she couldn't find the right question to ask first so instead she rambled.

" Oh, that I'm not quite sure of just yet but I knew when you smiled earlier it was like how you used to smile before all the icky bad stuff happened. And Tara explained the whole witchy joining of souls and all that to me a long time ago. I have a book if you want to read it?''

" Really you kept a book like that even when I was going through withdrawl's and everything from the cooky-nasty-dark Willow-magic.''

" Well I didn't figure you'd go snooping for magic stuff in my backpack or my locker at school or the floorboard of the closet in my bedroom. Dawn continued listing her various hiding places for the book while getting on her knees and reaching under her bed and pulling out the book from a shoe box. Here ya' go, I kept it because Tara gave it to me to hold onto until you guys' anniversary, then you were all eh with the magic.''

'' Delvrom the books and chronicles of joined souls.'' Willow re-read the cover. '' This volume is extinct how did you, how did she?''

" EBay, we were looking for you an anniversary present after you guys got back together but she didn't get the chance to..actually give it to you.'' Dawn continued. " Anyway basically you just write your name and the name of the person you're with and if you're soul-mates the book sings, if you're not it turns green and throws up on you.''

" How do you know that?'' Willow asked curiously.

" I..uh..I, Dawn looked everywhere around the small room except at Willow. Then the hacker noticed one particular page in the book and burst into laughter. Hey whats so funny?''

" You put Xanders name in here, why do I have the feeling that Tara was not present for this...Willow shook her head. Well that explains how you'd know about the throwing up thing. But I'm afraid his soul mate is one overly talkative tactless ex-demon.''

" Yeah, I kinda figured that, Dawn replied blushing at her adolescent mistake. I'm suddenly very tired we'll discuss this in the morning over breakfast before Buffy takes us shopping.''

" Goodnight Dawnie and thank you.''

" Don't mention it night Willow.'' Dawn curled up under her covers and fell sound asleep. Willow stayed up for a little while longer reading the book that her lover had purchased years ago she was just now finding out about, she wasn't mad at Dawn for hanging onto it she knew it was for her own good. Now she sat in the dark quietly reading the precious book drawing strength from it to face what she had to do tomorrow break up with..Kennedy.

******************************

Tara awoke first to a strange cold feeling over her skin she looked down to see she had no covers, then looking over at her still sleeping friend noticed why she had no covers Anya took them all and mummified herself in them.

" Anya, Anya w-wake up.'' Tara tried gently shaking the ex-demons shoulder, when that didn't work Tara realised she was going to have to get inventive she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, quickly retrieving a plastic cup and ran cold water in it then going back to the bedside where the blond slept she easily took the sleeping woman's hand and placed it in the glass of freezing cold tap water. Causing her to set straight up and hop out of bed looking over at her snickering friend.

" Urhh, Tara! when did you get so gutsy as to try that on an ex-vengence demon I could still slaughter you in eight different ways in my sleep without my demon powers. Tara just laughed louder, Anya gave her a playful slap to the upper arm, Where did you learn that in the first place?''

" Well first question after you've been shot sent to the afterlife for three years and then drug back into the 'real world' you get a little less afraid of alotta things, second Willow.''

" I should've known.'' Anya rolled her eyes and yawned.

" Just when did you get so gutsy as to sass a witch who could curse you where you sit.'' Tara smarted back.

" Ah, Anya waved a hand at the blue-eyed witch, After all the gore and maiming I've seen in my twelve hundred years I doubt you could do anything I haven't seen before. She said in a bored tone, besides you're not the cursing type witch I've seen them they're ugly like Wizard of Oz witch ugly.''

" Good to know I think my mother in law is one then.'' Tara replied playfully.

" No Sheila's just unfortunate looking shall we get going now, the sooner we get to L.A. and find Xander the sooner I can take his money and buy us breakfast and dinner and snacks I'm so hungry.''

" M-me too. I suppose we should be on our way, Willow's not the patient type and pretty soon she'll start wondering why she can feel me again.'' Tara said as they headed for the door and quietly snuck out. And began the rest of their journey.

************************

Willow sat on her bed Indian style in the small dorm room with the soul mates book open to a blank page with a special pen filled with magic ink. Taking in a deep breath she prepared herself for what she was about to do, She had just formed the first letter of Kennedy's name when Dawn came into the room in her bathrobe and looked over to see Willow doing something in the soul mates book.

The younger brunette walked over with questioning expression on her face, '' Hey Willow wotcha doing?'' She asked casually.

" Nothing Dawnie go on and get ready so we can meet Buffy at the mall.'' Willow replied distractedly as she wrote in the rest of the name.

" Don't talk to me like I'm still some dumb ol' teenager, I know you're writing Kennedy's name in there with yours to see if you're soul mates, before you dump her.''

" So what if I am you can't stop me from knowing.'' Willow stated in a more defensive tone than intended.

" I'm not going to stop you I just think you should've laid down some plastic first for when that thing turns lime colored and blows chunks all over my favorite blanket.'' Dawn replied casually as she gathered an outfit out of the closet and went behind the changing curtain in their room to get dressed.

" How do you know it's gonna do that? It might just spit up a little or it could burst into a rendition of 'Thousand kisses' and wish Ken and I a happily ever after.'' Willow said hopefully not wanting to have to face to the realty that Tara was the only one right for her.

Dawn emerged from behind the curtain fully dressed in black slacks and a blue tank top. '' Right you mention the words thousand kisses with you and Kennedy one more time that book's not gonna be the only thing turning green and vomiting in this room.''

Willow wrote the final name hers right next to Kennedy's. She waited for a response of any kind from the enchanted text but nothing. '' Some enchanted love book it's not doing anything.''

Dawn got to a far away wall and leaned against it folding her arms a cocky expression gracing her features. '' that must be really bad the book was so grossed out by Kennedy it died, Willow you killed the magic love book, I was gonna see what it did when I put Tommy Jensen's name in there.''

" Maybe it's psyhic and it heard you thinking his name and died, Dawn flashed the older red headed woman an 'I don't think so' look, maybe that is a bit of a reach. But hey no icky barfing so that's good right?'' Willow said hopefully.

Then as soon as she said that the book raised up off the bed and began to turn a shade of green only seen on hundred year old trees in the Amazon jungle. Willow back up off the bed quickly and hurried towards where Dawn stood The brunette just shook her head having known the result all along. She walked over to the bed and grabbed an umbrella opening it and moving back over to Willow.

" Here this should at least keep our clothes clean.'' Dawn said sarcastically as Willow held up the umbrella in front of them both.

'' See it's not going to throw up it's just gonna hover there for a couple minutes and fall.'' Willow said trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Just at that moment Kennedy chose to walk through the dorm room door and she was met head on by flying chunks of green slime, completely soaking her in the sludge like substance. The brunette winced and looked over at her girlfriend and a hysterically laughing Dawn.

" Well I guess that's a no on the whole soul mates thing, let me look yep definately a no.'' Dawn quipped.

" Willow! Kennedy said the name through grating teeth her temper quickly taking over as it did especially in the last year. Would you care to explain why a book just emptied it's cookie's onto me?''

" It was sharing, you know one good slime deserves another.'' Dawn cackled wickedly at her own joke.

Willow had to fight back laughter she knew she was in for it when she couldn't contain herself any longer and let out a chuckle. Kennedy had had enough of this and quickly she raised her hand to slap Willow and the redhead jumped back in fear of the potential slayer.

Dawn grabbed the older woman's wrist and held it mid-air. " I don't think so, you know I never liked you but I didn't figure you for some slap happy bi-otch either. Willow, Dawn turned her head to the hacker, don't you have something to say to this..this..oh, hurry up before I kick her out.''

" Kennedy we're over, I don't love you I never really did and in that way I led you on I'm sorry, But I am not sorry for telling you because everytime you hit me and say you're sorry that's leading me on because you're not sorry now just leave before Dawn gets pissed and does something out of character.''

" What oh, no we're not over til I say so and I don't say so yet, Now get Summers here off a me.''

" I don't think so say bye-bye now,'' with that Dawn hauled off and punched the woman right between the eyes knocking her out. Just as Buffy walked through the now open door.

" What's all this..what happened here and why is Kennedy covered in slime and unconscious?''

" Oh, that well Willow and her broke up she threw up on herself before fainting, Dawn tried to cover. That's not convincing you is it. Buffy shook her head no, alrighty then help carry her outta here and Willow and I will explain the long version of the gory details.

" Sounds fair, why did I pick today to wear white with tan.'' Buffy shook her head and grabbed hold of Kennedy's limp shoulders as she and dawn carried the unconscious bad slayer out of the dorm house.

***************************

" How much farther I'm hungry and thirsty and...'''

" And we're here.'' Tara stated finishing the ex-demons sentence for her.

Anya fell to her knees at the welcome to Los Angeles sign hugging it dramatically. " Thank god.''

" This coming from an ex-vengence demon you're thanking god.''

" Yep, I am a resident of heaven self-sacrifice remember, it automatically gets you in so I now thank god instead of..well I never thanked any spiritual being before this my first.'' Anya replied surprised but perky.

" Well, m-maybe if you can stop being thankful long enough we can get some help.'' Tara stated holding out a friendly hand for the woman to take and helped her to her feet once more.

" So who's gonna help us everyone thinks we're dead.''

Tara smiled as if anxious to answer the question. '' Someone who is dead, well undead but still in the dead category that's what I mean I think, his name is angel. Willow knew-knows him and he'll believe us and maybe he knows where Will is.''

" Right Angel lets find him, then we can find Xander and get the money.''

" Um, Anya I don't mean to p-poke fun at your new found r-religion but you do know that greed is one of the sev-seven deadly sins right?" Tara sad cautiously a sly grin crossing her face.

" Who's greedy I intend on sharing it with you we have to have new wardrobes since ours got sucked into the hell mouth an' all.''

Tara snickered under her breath, '' Vanity is another one.''

" Tara Maclay you've taken this whole thing too far, I can't believe I have to use this on you now especially. Anya said sounding heated but sarcastic, I once saw you primping in front of that hideous mirror in yours and Willow's bedroom, you put make-up on and you were fixing your hair..so don't tell me about vanity. and isn't excessive bragging or something one of them.''

" Greed, envy, gluttony, lust,..''

" Ooh, Anya squeaked, like that day in the magic shop when you and Willow completely abandoned us in the midst of a musical crisis just so you two could...'' Tara clamped a hand over Anya's mouth before she finish the statement.

" Now we're only two miles from the place where Angel works so if you want to survive the walk there you'll stop, oKay Ahn?'' the witch asked matter of factly.

All the twitchy blonde could do was nod vigorously. Tara removed the hand and both women cracked up.

" I always wanted to do that, that was fun.'' Tara giggled.

" You were just joking I thought you were going to kill me, what has that Amazonian afterlife done to you?'' Anya said half-joking half laughing as she put an arm around Tara's shoulder and Tara likewise to her as the two friends made their way to Angel's place.

****************************

Angel at the particular time was helping an incredibly grouchy Giles nurse a hangover the size of Rhode Island.

" Here Giles take two of these and here's your coffee.'' Cordelia said handing the man two aspirin and a Starbucks cup.

" Thank you Cordelia, Giles took the pills and to the rest of the rooms surprise chugged the steaming hot coffee vigorously. Agh, blasted American coffee now English coffee that's the way to go for a migraine such as this.''

" It's a hangover Giles we all saw you chugging that pitcher full of god knows what last night firmly remaining in your mid-life crisis of epic proportions much. and Btw that is English import coffee and you owe me twelve fifty.'' Cordelia held out an eager and expectant hand.

" I'm not giving you two cents for that designer knock off of my homelands heritage. Take your bloody hand somewhere else.'' Giles grumbled the effects of the niight before still wearing on him.

" Uhm, Cordelia why don't you go and see what everybody else is up to in the library?'' Angel suggested.

" Sure, see if I get you coffee ever again you cranky old man.'' Cordelia stated making an exit.

" My she hasn't changed much has she?''

" No she's pretty much the same old CC, Angel agreed taking a seat across from the old man. How are you feelin' Giles?''

" Like a bloody anvil fell on my head and stayed there, then someone tried to give me some horrible children's cough syrup in the disguise of coffee from a chain store that Reese Whither-something or other drinks at? Do you have any plain black coffee 'round here somewhere?''

" Right here Giles, Angel pulled a coffee mug out of the small cabinet above the sink in the company break room. I was waiting til Cordy left to give it to you because she had her heart set on getting you that knock off stuff.''

" Oh, bless you, I was beginning to think everyone had lost their good sense around here. In my absence.'' Giles said taking the coffee cup from the handsome vampire.

" Well theoretically speaking I have no sense to lose or brains either so I guess I'm immune to the disorder.'' Angel joked slightly smiling.

" Yes, that's quite amusing torture the hungover ex-librarian with theories that cannot be proven.'' Giles said in a wry manner.

Suddenly Giles grabbed his mouth and rose from the comfy couch where he had slept, '' Ah, it's time now for the customary heaving, Bathroom?''

" Down the hall and to the right.'' Angel said grinning. Giles exited the room as the buzzer rang downstairs Angel hopped to his feet and walked down the stairway to answer the buzzer and his jaw dropped which was a rare occurrence for in his three-hundred years the vampire had thougt he'd seen everything. '' Come in, I think.'' He said opening the door and motioning the two women inside.

**************************

"Buffy I am so not wearing that, what generation are you bridging the gap with in that thing nineteen fifty?'' Dawn whined as her sister held a dress with long sleeves and a turtleneck like collar.

" It's conservative, Buffy perked, besides you don't want to give everything away on your second date with this guy.''

" Buffy I hate to agree with the kid sister here but if she were anymore conservative she'd be Amish.'' Willow commented wryly.

" Thanks Will !.'' Dawn nodded. " See Buffy even your best friend since high school agrees with me, me your kid sister the only sibling you have now give me my black shoulder strap dress back so I can say I forgive you by spending your money.'' The younger woman said holding an eager hand out.

Buffy and Willow exchanged eye rolling glances. '' Sometimes I wish I never let Anya do the babysitting when you and Tara couldn't.''

" Thank you for the compliment even if that is the fourth time today you've brought up Tara, Willow reminded her best friend then took her attentions to a lovely pin-striped business suite, Ooh, look a power suit that's gonna come in handy my first day at the firm as a paid employ.''

" Will you got the job thats great we'll be working together, Buffy said happily. That suit does look good.''

Willow grinned evilly as if a thought had entered her mind. '' That's the spirit Buffy never any better time like the present to start sucking up to your, in a lower voice, new Boss.''

" My what? Willow what did you say because I thought you just said that you're my new boss?'' Buffy wasn't whether she should be happy or unsettled about this news.

" Well you know not you're boss in the 'big bossy' sense I'm just there to see over things in that department make sure everyone's functioning well. Willow babbled nervously, Ooh, look matching shoes I can afford those now what with the company bonus and everything.''

" They gave you a bonus! Buffy exclaimed incredulously then looked over at her sister who was looking every which way except in her direction. You knew! oh that's it Willows funding this shopping trip. I am going to go find something expensive for you to buy me.'' With that the blond slayer excused herself and went shopping.

" Well I think she took that well, coulda been better but....'' Willow stated looking at a rack of blouses with Dawn.

" Well somebodies in a good mood today.'' Dawn commented.

" Yep, Willow thought for a minute, yeah I am happy I feel whole and complete for the first time in..she trailed, a long time and I feel Tara's presence wait that's weird how else could I feel that unless she were..'' Willow trailed again at those words allowing herself the time to faint from the shock. Dawn quickly caught her and called for Buffy.

******************************

Meanwhile back at Angels. Anya and Tara were doing they're best to explain to Angel how they were back from the dead and they had just convinced him when Rupert Giles walked in the break room but oddly enough did not notice the two women and instead headed for the coffee maker stashed in the cabinet.

" Angel where do you keep those blasted instant tea bags.'' Giles asked hunting for them hiself aswell and still not noticing anything in the room.

" Uhh, Giles I think that we've got bigger things on the agenda today other than tea bags.'' Angel said hinting for the older looking man to look to his left.

" Whatever do you mean, oh, dear is there some kind of research you need me to do or perhaps I can..'' Giles couldn't finish his sentence Anya trumped right over his words.

" Oh, for Pete's sakes old man look at Tara and I, and tell me where the money is, I mean where my dear sweet almost husband is?''

Giles didn't answer he simply let out an ''oh, my.'' before fainting to the floor, Angel caught him and carried him to the couch.

" I-I think we're gonna have that effect on allot of p-people huh?'' Tara said not really a question more of a statement if she only knew how true that was. for right at that very moment across the largely overpopulated city.

****************************

"Willow! get up, Willow for god's sake you're scaring the tourists and you're scaring me.'' Buffy stated insistently shaking her red headed unconscious friend.

" Here stand back Buff theres only one way to get her up, Dawn kneeled down to the red head on the department store floor and loudly stated. '' Willow Rosenberg you're late for finals up,up,up now or you'll flunk!''

This caused every head in the room to turn right in the women's direction fortunately it also caused Willow to sit straight up in panic mode.

" Wow I never even thought of using that on her.'' Buffy nodded impressed.

" Thanks it's a gift.'' Dawn acknowledged the compliment.

Then the slayer and her sister got a response they weren't expecting from their shopping partner. '' Tara!''

" Huh,'' both the sisters said in unison staring wide eyed at the red-head.

Willow got to her feet and brushed herself off. '' Tara, Buffy she's alive I can feel it, that's why I've been so..so..normal and me like the past two days she's back, I don't know how but I've got to find her I'm going to see Angel and Giles, you can Either think I'm crazy and shrug or come with me and find out what this is.'' The woman gave them their choices bluntly sure of herself for the first time in ages.

Dawn hopped next to Willow a sure sign of choosing the witched side over that of her dumbfounded sister. '' I choose Willow's side because Tara back, hello awesomeness here.'' She stated giddily.

" Alright, alright I'm on your side too.'' Buffy shrugged.

Willow nodded. '' I'm glad even though I know you think I'm crazy and you just wanna see Angel and make googily eyes at him.''

" I do not make with the googily eyes, and besides maybe Giles being there will give us a heads up to this whole Tara living thing. Not that I'm not all happy it's just that when something like this happens well it's usually followed by something bad.'' Buffy stated casually as the trio walked out of the large mall.

**************************

" It's the end of the world!'' Giles exclaimed nervously looking up from his perch on the leather sofa with his head poking out of an old text.

" No Giles, really it isn't we were sent back to be w-with our soul-mates it wasn't just Anya and me there were others.'' Tara tried to explain and calm the British man.

" Were you told this bye someone, Giles looked heavenward to signify his question, Or was it someone' as in..He removed his glasses and began to clean them. Willow?''

" No!, Tara waved a hand in the air to make her statement more pointed, Giles it wasn't Will, I don't even think she has the kind of power it takes to bring more than one person back from the dead, I m-mean she's powerful..''

" Well no kidding we've all seen Willow's power.'' Anya stated over Tara's words.

" Anya you're my friend but you're not really helping with the helping okay.'' Tara retorted.

" Right, the blond nodded affirmatively, but still I mean you were up there in Amazonia you saw what she did and lets just say that black is not a very good color on her.''

" I thought the black was kinda sexy but I was completely upset at what she was doing, Willow shouldn't have skinned the nerd but...'''

" This is getting rather off-topic girls..Tara you said that you were in Amazonia?''

" Yeah, uhm yes..why. is that bad?''

" I don't know it requires research I'll be in the library if you all need me for anything. Before Giles went to leave for the study he turned to both women. Oh and welcome back, I'm very happy to see you both once again.''

Before he could react the ex-librarian was accosted by two emotion and happy women hugging him he reciprocated.

" Girls, Anya wouldn't let go and Tara was crying happy tears to be in the company of the man she considered to be the father she never had. Girls Anya let me go you're hurting me, Anya loosened her grip on the old man and finally let him go. Tara dear please..''

Tara let go. '' S-sorry I-I'm just so happy to be with you guys again I m-missed you all and I only have three days to find Willow or I'm going to be sent back and Anya too if she doesn't find Xander.''

" Dear Lord that doesn't sound good I better get on the research Angel knows where Willow is he'll arrange a meeting for you two.''

At that moment Willow, Buffy and Dawn all entered Angels place and walked to the break room. Making their way through the large hallways. '' I'm not even sure if she is alive I mean what are the chances of that anyway it's been three years guys.''

" Come on Willow wheres that optimistic side you've had as of late not to mention that dorky grin you've been sporting as an accessory.''

Dawn was the first one in the break room her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide with shock,surprise, aww maybe. '' I don't believe it I can't I..I..Oh, my God it's you a-and you!'' Dawn turned to look at Willow who was still in the hall and then back to the rooms contents her eyes rolled back and she was the one fainting this time.

" Oh, my God Dawnie! Willow being the closest dropped to her friends side and tried to wake her, Buffy took over and signaled for Willow to check out the scene in the break room. This proved to be a not so good idea as she was then struck by the sight of Anya and..Tara standing there Willows eyes looked them both up and down then she was angry.

The red head stormed into the break room and marched right up to Tara and Anya. '' How the hell did you survive you're the first and we kicked you're asses or rather you're collective ass three years ago! you cant come back well I don't think you can come back I..I..never really looked that one up..off the point get the frilly heck outta here you can't make me use dark magic ever again I'm in control now and..and..Giles little help here.''

" Yes right Willow-Tara-Tara-Willow you both know each other my work here is done I go now to the research assuming I can escape Anya hugging me. '' With that he casually walked off.

" Wait what?'' Willow looked the woman over once more.

" It's me Will not the first not some big bad just m-me, I'm back, hey.'' Tara didn't really know what to say and at the same time had alot she needed to say that was post poned because one more look at the blond witch and the red-headed one fainted to the floor joining Dawn in the passed out department.

Tara quickly rushed to her side holding the red head's head in her lap stroking her hair gently patiently. '' Will, honey wake up please.''

Anya had run out of the room and came back seconds later dragging Giles behind her. '' See now we can't have a happy ending Tara killed Willow. In a supreme act of shock therapy.'' Giles looked at the unconscious forms before him rolled his eyes in disbelief and removed himself once more from the room with his head in a book.

" I didn't kill her Anya she fainted.''

" So you're alive, you're both alive and I thought I was the only one who could come back from the dead.'' Buffy commented as Dawn started coming around.

" Is she okay?''

" I'm fine Tara what not even back from the grave for more than a day and already with the motherly concern, Dawn said shaking her head and sitting up carefully, turning her head to her sister. why can't you do that?''

" I did so do that didn't I Tara I was all with the trying to help you. I'm just not used to dealing with all the fainty people God we survived an apocalypse you'd think you guys could handle a couple people springing back to life.'' The slayer rolled her eyes in disbelief mirroring her watchers actions and folding her arms.

" Oh, that reminds me..Dawn got to her knees and crawled over to where Tara sat with Willow trying to make the red-head regain concsciouness, then excitedly wrapped her arms around the blonde witch, you're back, you're back, eeh I'm in college now I'm studying archealogy just like you it was kinda for you..but I like it too plus Willow already knew how to help with the notes.'' the brunette rambled on like that for ten minutes more Tara's jaw dropped.

" Dawn, uh Dawnie could you let go of me, Dawn honey Tara can't breathe, the blonde half choked on her breath Dawn suddenly realised she was choking the the older woman and released her hold. Willow became conscious once more. Willow honey are you okay?''

Willow rubbed her head having hit it on the floor when she fell over backwards from shock then looked up at Tara and got to her knees facing the woman. '' Oh, my goddess you're..Tara you're here!...she wasted no time in throwing her arms tightly around the other woman in a hug. Don't you ever die on me again 'kay baby.''

" Okay.'' Tara chuckled a bit under her breath trying to hide her amusement at the request knowing full well people had to die sometime in their life. '' Are you okay you hit you're head pretty hard?''

" Oh, that, fine I'm fine my Tara's back you are still mine right? or do you hate me for everything I've done?'' Willow winced in fear of the answer.

Tara breathed deeply as if for the first time and looked lovingly into her lovers eyes. '' I could never be mad at you for taking revenge on someone for killing me 'cause truth be told Will I think I might've done the same thing had the tables been turned, but that doesn't mean I'm happy you abused the magics like that either for that there will be a stern punishment..sometime..in the future..but not right now because I need another Willow hug?''

" You're wish is my command lady.'' With that the red-head grabbed her lover and held her tightly. '' How did this happen? How can you be real and back and..'' She began to tear up choking on her words.

********************

" Meloddia, the Amazon goddess of the scales of feat and also the goddess of love and soul-mates. Apparently she can tip the scales in dead lovers favor and have them returned to their rightful place on earth if she deems it so, for this to happen it has to be brought on by some sort of un-timely death like Tara's or a self-sacrifice ending in one lover not being able to say goodbye to the other before perishing..''

" Which explains why Anya's back Xander told me all about that. Angel finished. Does it say anything about the consequences of tipping the scales because I know the powers that be and they wouldn't send this huge favor reeling back into the world without some sort of reward or negative reaction in return.''

Giles removed his glasses and placed the left arm of them into the corner of his mouth thinking deeply for a few moments. '' perhaps the hellmouth closing was the consequence and this is the reward or then again it could be that the unfair deaths were the consequence, the hellmouth being putting it as Buffy would 'sucked into oblivion' was the sacrifice and this is the reward to balance the scales.''

" Well I guess time will tell theres not much we can do anyway until we know more we'll just have to act like it's a good thing." Angel replied in his typical mono-toned voice. '' I have a meeting in five minutes with a client Tara and Anya are welcome to stay here until we figure all this out they could be targets of not only the first but the ptb, Angel went to leave out the door and then paused, slightly turning his head the direction of the watcher. Oh, and Willow and Xander are welcome aswell there are two bedrooms in the basement area.''

" Speaking of Xander could you please explain to him that there is an urgent matter in which he has to attend and send him here?''

" Sure no problem consider it done. Later Giles try not to get too excited it's not good for someone your age.'' Angel grinned at his own joke as he left the building.

" Oh, yes quite amusing from someone who had a bi-centennial tell me what exactly is the gift for someone turning two-hundred and fifty anyway? Giles turned back to a stack of books, perhaps that would have been better said before he left instead of afterwards now I'm standing here talking to myself like some old coot.''

" Ah, Giles you're not some old coot you'll always be grandpa to me.'' Dawn joked as she entered the library and dutiflully opened a book taking a seat at one of the tables in the large area. '' I'm here to help with the research I wanna know if Tara being back is a blessing or a curse.''

" So far all leads point to in your terms Dawn a 'blessing' I have found no evidence of curses in this form unless her and Anya are zombies then we have nothing to worry about, you can give me a hand if you'd like though, The old man replied. how is Willow taking the news she has regained consciousness?''

" Yes and last time I checked which was before they sent me in here they were talking and making with the googily eyes.'' Dawn made a gesture at her face immitating the looks on her friends faces. '' It's just like the old days they make the lovey faces and I leave the room while Buffy fawns over a vampire yep everythings back to normal.''

Giles laughed wholey at the young woman. '' Yes well, quite, Dawn you never fail to amuse me even in the worst of timing and..Giles got a paled expression on his face and once again put the arm of his glasses in his mouth as though thinking intensely, Dear Lord!''

Dawn got up from where she was setting to look over Giles shoulder she then saw the page in the text he was refering to with less than a cheerful notion they exchanged glances and nodded. '' Yep, It's the end of the world.'' they said in unison.

***********************

After a few hours passed night was quickly settling in on the scooby group as Anya had retired to bed feeling less than delighted that Xanders plain in from Chicago wouldn't be there for another two hours and the pretty smelling money with him.

Tara and Willow however decided to go for a walk to talk about things before turning in. Willow had chosen the beach for this as it was one of Tara's favorite places to go when they were in L.A. before on spring vacation.

" So what..they said at the same time, I mean, you first.'' The couple laughed they had no idea what to say to one another that hadn't ever happened even when they were broken up.

" Go ahead I'm all with the listening, after all I kinda missed hearing Willow babble.'' Tara said to the hacker.

" Okay, well I just graduated yesterday actually and I'm a computer analyst at a graphic design firm and I'm Buffy's boss sort of and..Willow bit her lower lip and tears began to run down her cheeks her breathing became heavier, And when Warren killed you I turned all evil with the black eyes and the hair with the suite to match and I killed him and then I tried to kill Buffy and Dawn and then I tried to end the..world and I know I'm rambling but I'm so sorry I just didn't know how to deal with you not ever being there again and oh, I just ended my three year relationship with a potential slayer who beat me all the time well thats it how about you?''

Tara wiped Willow's tears with her hand and held her close. '' I know, I know it's okay I'm not mad that you sought out revenge I am however not happy that you used magic to do it as I previously stated, oh and by the way sweetie I saw everything while I was ya' know up there, Tara pointed a finger to the sky to signal she'd been in heaven, Now we have only a few days to either reconcile or I have to go back, up there.''

" No, no I'm not letting you go again I won't do it, you're staying here woman, Willow planted her hands firmly on Tara's shoulders as if to try and physically hold her to this plane, because I love you and having lived without you was no way to live baby I need you.'' Tears flowed even faster at those last words.

" Oh, I need you too my Willow, and by the way for paradise eternal it was pretty lonely without you.'' With those simple words they looked into one anothers tearfilled emotional eyes and became lost, slowly cautiously Willow drew her mouth closer to her back from the dead soul-mate until their lips gently touched there she waited for the blonde to respond back making sure this was okay, without hesitation Tara got the message and quickly capturing their lips together in a passionate kiss one that spoke volumes as to how much they had missed just this simple contact.

When they finally parted both were breathless. '' Wow, I missed Tara lips.'' Willow said in a low husky voice full of love and passion.

The blonde blushed " I missed Willow lips so I guess we're even.'' Then before Willow could return her lips to her lovers a blinding light flashed between them literally striking the ground at their feet and rush went through both of them. Willow looked at Tara as if to ask '' what the frilly heck?''

" I-it's our souls their completely reuniting that lightening must've been a sign from the goddess that we're free of the five days or you're gone thing.''

" Oh, well that makes me feel a little better there for a minute I thought it was trying to kill me instead it's just..uhh, Tara?''

'' What?''

Willow launched her body at the blondes knocking her to the sand and landing right on top of the woman aswell before another blinding flash of lightening hit right where the blonde witch had just been standing.

" O-okay I-I think I'm siding with you're opinion on this one I think it's trying to do us in Will.''

'' We need to get back to Angel's and talk to Giles.'' the redhead stated getting off of her lover and to her feet holding out a hand to help the other woman up they began to walk back to Angel's hand in hand quickly.

*************************

" Are you sure that this lightening was headed for you both?'' Giles asked.

" Definately it almost hit me i-if it wasn't for Willow..she saved m-me.'' Tara said flashing her lover a small smile.

Willow recipricated with an equally knowing grin then held the blonde's hand as if any minute it would fall off and her hand was the only thing keeping it in it's place. '' Theres no doubt it was headed right for us, it tried to fry my poor baby.'' the redhead agreed using her other hand to tuck some stray straw colored hair behind the other witches ear.

" Right then, Giles nodded and cleared his throat and took on a very serious face he picked up a book and showed it to the two women, Tara, Willow does this look familiar to either of you?''

Willow took the book as she and Tara eyed it more closely, '' This, this was where I was when I wasn't..uh..here.''

" You were there thats where my essence went when I..I mean after..I..did the sithe spell on the potentials, you're telling us that this dimention has something to do with what happened on the beach?'' Willow looked conceivably more pale by the second.

" Yes, I'm afraid I am..but it wasn't anything you did Willow, not this time anyway.'' Giles added sarcastically.

" Oh, well thats good to know, I think, anyway whats this have to do with Tara and Anya being back then?'' the redhead asked curiously.

" I'm afraid it's the end of the world girls.''

" Again!'' both women piped with equally baffled expressions on their faces.

" Yes, again. Giles nodded and put his hands in his slack pockets, you see when you crossed over into Amazonia Willow yours and Taras souls reunited briefly, so briefly you both might not have had time to even feel it.''

" Cool.'' they said in unisone.

" Actually not cool, another voice stated as she entered the room it was a yawning tired but unable to sleep Anya, She marched up to the table they were all sitting at and eyed the two witches and the watcher carefully, You see once one soul crosses over to the other side for bad or good, in other words in heaven or in hell, then that person's soul-mate if they were lucky enough to find them while alive cannot under any circumstancs come into contact with the other one until it is time for them to cross over aswell.''

" Well it happened so now what?'' Willow asked almost afraid of the answer.

" Ooh, I know, I know, Anya held up an eager hand with a perky smile on her face, Giles gave her the nod to go ahead, if that happens which it did when you used your magic..again..''

" Hey! it was for good I wasn't all dark-Willow, she turned her head to Tara, I swear baby I didn't use any black magic..none, I swear.''

" I know, Tara ran a hand through the nervous womans hair soothing her thoughts, I believe you, but we should let Anya finish. Tara turned her eyes on Anya, Go on.''

'' Well before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to say that if that happens it causes a ripple through the dimensions and therefore the powers that be have no choice but to set it right.''

'' H-how, how d-do they set it r-right?'' Tara asked unsure and afraid this meant that she'd have to leave Willow once more.

" Ah, this is my turn, Giles lit up like it was Christmas morning and he just got a pony, the rest of the group eyed him as if to say 'this isn't good news stop smiling' he took the hint and cleared his throat, the two souls that caused the..uhm..ripple..effect as Anya so delicately put it, Anya smiled proudly until she realised the dry sarcasm in the older mans voice then she glared, the powers that be will try to straighten this out by reuniting the two souls here on earth and then having them face a challenge.''

" A challenge what like a written exam.. I can do that ..I'm smart, I'll just take the heavenly math test for us and then you can stay.'' Willow said determinedly clasping Tara's hand in her own the blonde looked affectionately amused at her.

" I'm afraid it's not that simple girls you see you have to pass a test to see if you're truly soul mates or just a really good immitation. you must endure the challenge first together then apart to see if you find your way back to each other or if you stay lost indefinately.'' Giles explained.

" So the ptb wants to test our love to find out if we're like generic soul mates or not? then if it turns out we're the real thing which hello, duh we are, woo-hoo, if we're not then Uh-oh and scary impending doom follows.'' Willow went looking confident and sure at the beginning to looking like someone just killed her puppy.

" Yes, pretty much. If you both endure the challenge and find your way back to one another then you will be rewarded with a second chance here on this plane to compensate for the fates error in cutting Tara's lifleline too soon, if not you will all go back.''

" Oh, but hey no pressure huh, old man?'' Willow chided nervously.

" Willow!'' Tara scorned.

" What I just mean that hey lotta pressure and ooh, light headed now from lack of oxygen..can't really breathe.'' Willow stated hyperventalating.

" Easy sweety just take small breath's in and out, Tara eased as she rubbed the red head's back relaxing her. We'll do the challenge Mr. Giles find out everything we need to know and call us when you're done I'm taking Willow to bed before she passes out..again.''

" Right as you wish, I hope you know what you're doing Tara.'' Giles warned.

" You know what I have no idea what I'm doing, all I know is that I don't wanna be doomed to an afterlife without Willow.'' Tara replied solemnly as she helped an exhausted nerve-racked Willow out of the library and into the bedroom in the basement.

****************************

Tara carefully guided Willow to the large bed in the second guest room and laid her down on the matress then went about gathering some clothes that Angel had said would be there for her to take a shower and change the idea to Tara at this point sounded like heaven even though she knew otherwise from experiance.

Willow opened her eyes slightly and noticed Tara quietly going about her task and sneaking out of the room. " Where may I ask are you going?'' she inquired with a raised brow.

Tara stopped in her tracks and turned half-around to face her questioner. '' I'm going to have a shower to get that road smell off of me I walked over eighty miles to get to you, you know and with Anya no less.''

" Oh, okay but you'll come back when you're done right, no sneaking off anywhere else leaving your girlfriend to wait. I hate waiting you know?'' the redhead mock-pouted crossing her arms.

" Yes honey I know. I promise I'll be right back.'' The blonde witch reassured before heading off to the bathroom.

Willow got to her feet and picked up her cell-phone to place a call, a thought had entered her mind one that used to enter her mind alot but since Tara had been gone she had tried to remove the idea from her mind, everything changed now that Tara WAS back and for good. '' Hey Dawnie it's me I have a plan but I need your help on it.''

" Will, Dawn whined tiredly on the other, I'm all for the helping you and or Tara but do I have to be useful at three in the morning?''

Willow completely ignored this question and continued to give instructions to the brunette. '' Go to the top drawer of my desk and take out a small wooden box, bring it to me tonight..then sounding more like polite Willow addded, please Dawnie I'll be your homework helper for a month.''

'' Well, that does sound good I do have some biology finals coming up this week, Dawn went to the drawer and did as instructed pulling out the wooden box, may I ask what this is all about?''

" Uh..well..thats..um..complicated..just bring me the box quickly before...''

" Before what Will? wait scratch that I probably don't wanna know, wait a minute you only ever go all weird and cryptic when theres a crisis and you've done magic or theres something you know about you and Tara that you don't wanna tell the rest of the world..so which is it?''

" It's not magic I swear Dawnie..well, Willow grinned ,it is magic but not the evil..icky bad kind now get your rear in gear and bring me that ring! oops.'' her mouth had gotten the better of her this time as it had many times before only now instead of being questioned and lectured she was wincing from the shrill squealing noises that proceeded her mistake.

" Oh, my god, oh, my god! YES! Dawn was so happy she ran into the hallway and started screaming waking the entire student body at this ungodly hour. My best friend and her girlfriend are getting married everybody!''

Willow wasn't sure what she heard until after she'd regained some of her hearing but she could have sworn that, yep, they were all cheering for her. Then she went completely pale at the thought of everyone now knowing she something she was trying to keep private, '' Uh..Dawn thanks alot now could you please get here with that ring before Tara finds out.''

'' What you heard was cheering Willow what you didn't here was the sound of me running down the stairs and starting my car I'm almost there meet me at the doors.''

Willow quickly hung up her phone and ran upstairs to the entrance it was a relatively short drive from their dorm at UCLA campus to the large building they on occasion had to visit usually for something a bit more grim and gross than a wedding announcement. Dawn rushed through the doors holding the wooden box in her hands as though it were glass that could break at any moment..she was so excited though she didn't even change clothes which meant she came in her pajamas.

" Here it is, Dawn handed the box to Willow then being so full of happy energy she could burst hugged her friend tightly. I'm so happy for you guys this is so awesome, oh my god you're not gonna faint when she says yes are you?''

" No of course not..I am pretty sure I won't..anyway nice pj's I heard Daffy duck was comin back this year.'' Willow teased.

" Oh, funny, Dawn growled back, can I see it please let me see it so I can go home knowing that I saw it.''

" Saw what?''

Dawn flashed an irritated look Willows way and simply replied. '' The ring, duh.''

" Oh, right obviously..''Willow opened the small box to reveal a beautiful gold ring that seemed to sparkle in the light.

Both women were awestruck by it, '' Wow.'' they said in unisone.

" I forgot how pretty it was sapphire blue diamonds around a gold band just like her eyes when she looks at me.'' Willow said in an awwe struck kind of voice.

" Ookay that is just too much information ooh, pretty..sparkly..ring who's it for?..and can I touch it?'' Anya said enthusiastically eying the jewelry.

" Don't you ever sleep?'' Willow retorted.

" Not until Xander gets here with the money..I mean until he lands safely..because I love him..not just his money.''

" And they sent her back as Xanders soul-mate, Willow furrowed a brow as Dawn looked over the older womans shoulder still eyeing the ring. Now I think..maybe..yep I've seen everything.''

Dawn fought back a chuckle and then pointed to the jewelry. '' except for that on Tara's finger, now go before I run with the ring and ask her for you.''

Willow smile wide and snickered under her breath at the mental picture of Dawn down on one knee saying something like ''Willow would like your hand in marriage, please.'' She hugged the young woman. '' Thank you Dawnie.''

" Don't mention it, Dawn brushed a hand through the air. I mean really don't mention it if Buffy hears that I was in Daffy-duck pj's in public at three in the morning to deliver an engagement ring to you, She'd die laughing, my luck though she'd come back still laughing then tell everyone. Later Willow.''

" See ya' Dawn.'' Willow made her way back down to the basement in a hurry before Tara was done with her shower.

*****************************

Willow made her way back to the spare bedroom in the basement of the lawfirm and on the way she had gathered flowers from various vauses lining the corridors on different tables she had also managed to find some candles and she hurriedly plucked the flower petals off and made a line from the small bathroom in the hallway trailing them into the bedroom and onto the bed then she went about lighting the three plain white candles she'd found and dimmed the lights.

" Yep, it's all romantic-y I hope Tara likes it, what if they had brighter candles in Amazonia and she's no-longer impressed with normal earth candles.'' Willow panicked for a moment then allowed herself to relax knowing Tara would never say such a thing let alone think it. She flopped on the bed and lay on her side one arm propping her head up and kept the box in her pocket until the right time.

Tara made her way out of the shower and threw on the white cotton bathrobe that hung in the room, grabbed a towel and walked out the door only to feel something beneath her feet other than the carpet, she looked down and saw the flower petals, '' Oh, my sweetheart.'' Tara said to herself almost in tears from the simple act she made her way slowly into the bedroom and inched the door open also slowly, if the footpath of flower pedals had made her awestruck then seeing the room they would share lit with candles and also surrounded by flowers well there wasn't a word for it.

When Tara looked up from the floor and saw Willow her beautiful Willow lying across the bed ever so casually one hand propping up her head playing with a strand of red hair...waiting.

The blonde witch gently sat down next to her lover on the bed and looked into her eyes. '' Oh, Willow this is..it's-it's wonderful, I love you.''

" Well I love you too baby, Willow replied looking nervous she slid her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out the small box, Tara I know you just got back and we just found each other again but you're the only person I want to spend my life with I'm yours baby you know that right?''

" Yes, and I'm yours but whats with the cryptic talk Will?'' Tara enquired.

" Oh, yeah that well I've just never done this before and I'm kinda nervous, With that the hacker presented the box containing the ring to the blonde witch and opened it slowly, Will you marry me Tara Maclay?''

Tara was so suprised she had to do a double take when she saw the ring that stared at her from it's cushioned home inside the wooden box, then without another thought she took the ring and placed it on her finger, '' Yes, yes a million times yes Willow I love you.''

Willow was overjoyed she jumped onto her knees on the bed and hugged the woman she loved tightly to her placing quick kisses all over cheeks and lips, '' I love you too Tara Maclay.''

" Mmm, Tara groaned from her loves kisses then a thought entered her mind, Rosenburg.'' she blurted out causing the redhead to pull away long enough to look at her like she was crazy.

" What? are you trying to impersonate my third grade teacher or something 'cause I gotta tell ya' it's not exactly a turn on baby.'' she half joked.

" Rosenburg, Tara tried again only recieving a more baffled look from Willow, Tara Maclay-Rosenburg I want that to be my name from now on.''

Willow couldn't believe her ears she was so happy she could've burst, '' Maclay, I want my name to be Willow Rosenburg-Maclay.'' She said happily the couple were both elated with one another Willow suddenly stood and took Tara by the hand leading her out of the bedroom.

" W-where are you taking me, exactly?''

" To get married silly come on, I can't wait another second to be wives with you.'' The redhead beamed.

Tara stood still despite Willow's continued pull on her hand, '' Baby let's go, unless you don't want to..was it too fast it was too fast I'm sorry, I was dum...'' Tara placed a kiss on her fiances red lips effectively shutting her up.

" Not too fast baby, but I uh, need to put some clothes on, Tara said pointing out that she was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. Give me a minute to change?''

" Oh, right, Willow slapped her forehead, you need clothes of course baby 'cause we can't have people oogling you because I'm not large enough with the butch to beat up all of L.A.'' she grinned and watched Tara blush and look at the floor.

" I'm uh, gonna go change now.'' Tara replied grabbing a skirt and peasant top from the closet and rushing into the bedroom.

*********************************************************

While that scene was playing out another scene was unfolding..with the P.T.B.

" I am not going to revoke my decison to test them Aphrodite.'' An insistent voice stated.

" Oh, come on Mecholatesh, please just this once I don't think they can take anymore suffering and that test of yours is harder to pass than that billy goat bridge you made eight hundred years ago that people now tell their children as a bed time story.''

" I stand firm in my decision the red-headed one should be tested anyway she has a tendency for the dark magicks and she envoked the power of Osirus, he was fuming for weeks over that let me tell you.''

'' Well, for gods sake let me atleast warn them about it before you go off and have Zeus toss his bolts at them again, you can't very test them if their dead now can you mecchy.''

" I suppose not, the Goddess nodded grumpily, very well one explanation/warning but I warn you..if I find out you gave them more than just a warning, you're going to regret not heading the warning I gave you about warning them.''

The love goddess simply nodded a displaced confused look in her face at the word jumble she had just encountered. '' Fine, catch ya' later Mecchy.'' With that the goddess beamed out.

" I told her never to call me that.''

*************************

" Dear Lord!, What did you just say you did last night?'' Giles questioned tilting his glasses to the tip of his nose and back to the bridge.

Willow held out her and Tara's hands excitedly. '' We got married that oughta increase our soul-mate bonding thing before we're tested right?'' She asked hopefully.

The watcher narrowed his eyebrows. ''Actually I'm afraid you may have just made it worse, pretty rings though.'' he said casually.

" What?'' Both witches asked in unison with equal looks of terror.

'' Dammit, I never thought about that when I brought you that ring las..this morning at three a.m., there are certain gods in long dead mythologies that are against the idea of marriage, there were complete religions devoted to it.'' Dawn explained.

Tara smiled brightly. '' Dawnie you remembered what I taught you, I'm impressed but it's cool the ones we're dealing with don't frown on lawfull unions, they just basically wanna suck me back into the afterlife without Willow.'' the smile faded from her face at the thought.

" Oh, okay, then I can put all these books back, Dawn huffed tiredly dragging a high stack of books off the table and back to the shelves they belonged at. Congratulations guys really I'd hug you but armful of books here.''

'' I'll help you Dawnie.'' Tara volunteered taking half the load from her younger friend as they dutiffully reset them.

'' Hey Will! whats up, whats the big why did I have fly all the way bac..'' Xander was cut off by an overly enthusiastic woman jumping into his arms.

" Xander!, I'm back we're soul-mates hand me the money, Tara! I got the money we can go shopping now!'' Anya yelled across the room.

Tara looked at Anya smirked rolled her eyes and continued helping Dawn with the books.

Xander took one look at Anya and fell to the floor smiling but unconscious.

" Damn, Tara's fainting spell did him in too, Tara you made Xander collapse from shock stop doing that!'' Anya ordered pointing at the blonde wicca.

" I don't think it was Tara who made him faint I think it was his dead girlfriend springing into his arms and demanding money like an over eager school child who wants a piece of candy.'' Giles replied casually to the ex-demon.

" Oh. Anya exclaimed from realisation then looking guilty said, I suppose that probably wasn't the best way to go about it huh..''

" Huh, what, Xander replied groggily he sat up and quickly scooted away from the blonde, Who the hell are you, Will little help..the first is standing over me demanding money like those bully's in school used to, maybe a little witchy spell-type help.'' He said looking at his red-haired friend expectantly.

" I'd love to help you Xander really, Willow responded dryly looking bored, but that really is Anya, you should know that, you're not here ten minutes she's already lightening your wallet.'' she laughed at her own joke.

Xander blinked his eyes repeatedly for several minutes eyeing the woman who sat in front of him. " Anya?''

" Yes you big oaf apparently somebody up there thought that we were meant for each and sent Tara and I back here.''

" I'm soul mates with you and Tara that's cool.'' Xander stated happily.

" That is not cool Xander Harris, you take that back right now she's my soul mate and Anya is yours not both!'' the red head stated heatedly but teasing.

" Oh, okay I can handle that, I think, after I stop feeling light headed, Then Xanders eyes refocused and he saw Tara standing at a stack of books looking them over talking to Dawn like nothing had ever happened. Tara? is that you?''

" Oh, hey Xander, yep, it's really me, Tara said walking up to hug the man, kinda caught me by suprise being here too, I would've sent you a post-card but they don't make-em up there.'' she half joked trying to ease Xander out of shock.

The young carpenter chuckled under his breath and returned the hug. " Right so let me guess you guys being back here it's the..''

" End of the world!!'' everyone stated together not giving Xander time to finish.

" Geeze, I get it already.'' Xander shrugged, " So whats with everybody being back and why is it the end of the world?...this time.''

*******************************

A short time later Giles had just finished explaining the events with the help of Willow, Tara, Dawn, and some help that couldn't be called actual helping from Anya.

Xander sat eyes bulging stone faced with a dear in the headlights look Geoge Bush would envy. '' Whoa!, he shook his head, okay so you guys have to have your souls checked in some royal showdown with the powers that be, does that mean that Anya and I..have to..he pointed a finger between Anya, Willow and Tara, then to himself, with the ritual and the test and the..ritual fighting..test..'' he gulped.

'' No Xander it's just Tara and I..as far as I know unless of course..you..Willow laughed at her own joke before anyone knew the punchline which caused some raised eyebrows, ya' know had a slight gender alteration, became a witch and Anya converted to being a lesbian. Which of course you're totally not because you're a man and not good with magic and not a lesbian so no.'' she babbled.

Tara leaned closer to the red-head and whispered. '' You're babbling sweety.''

'' I know that, don't you think I know when I'm babbling of course I'm babbling because you're back and we're married and..and we have to fight the ptb and they're all do it or else who do they think they are anyway with their big powers that be logo and the fighting or else you and I both die throwing of the cosmic balances and causing another dimension to meet with ours and...and you know, end the world!'' She continued to babble only this time she also started to hyperventilate.

" Easy Will you make it sound like we've never beaten the odds before, Xander said putting an arm around his best friend, besides I'm not too worried you and Tara are soul-mates..and I never told anybody this but I saw Tara get so mad once she threatened to..''

" T-turn someone into a frog!'' Tara finished for Xander nervously praying that Anya wouldn't..

'' Hey!, I remember that..what Xanders talking about not what Tara's talking about I don't remember that..Tara threatened Amy she told her to either stop jolting Will here with the dark juice or she'd turn her insides into oven grease and her outsides into toast which really was a fascinatingly gross combo when you think about it..blehhh, oven grease.'' Anya stuck her tongue out at the last.

" Really!, she did, Willows eyes were wide listening to Anya's story then turned to her new wife, you did!''

'' She w-w-was hurting you with the dark m-m-magic again when you were doing so much better. plus she kinda pissed me off.'' Tara added shyly ducking her head to conceal her blush at the admission.

'' Wow you did that for me even when we were all with the..not talking and not..dating, you are the best girlfriend ever.'' Willow exclaimed hugging Tara.

" Ahem, Wife. Dawn piped up from the back of the library, Tara's your wife now right so call her that and don't either of you ever not call each other that in my presence again..Dawn ordered then mumbled to herself in a barely audible tone, deliver a ring at three in morning in funny cartoon pajama's so she can call Tara..girlfriend how ungrateful can you get, geez.'' she breathed exasperatedly shutting a book loudly causing everyone to jump slightly.

" Dawn, I'm sorry I forgot to tell Tara you delivered the goods this morning..'' Willow winced guiltily.

" What, you had poor Dawnie driving at three in the morning in half-sleep mode just so you could marry me?'' Tara asked in a motherely tone like she was disciplining a five year old for eating too much sugar.

" Yes, ma'am.'' Willow replied biting her lower lip as though she was awaiting her punishment. '' But hey she drives half asleep all the.. time.'' this caused Tara's eyes to go wider as she exchanged glances at both her wife and Dawn. '' That came out with the opposite effect I had intended.''

" Dawn Marie Summers you mean to tell me that I taught you how to drive responsibly and this is how you repay my memory, by driving at three a.m. half asleep and in your pj's?'' Tara said sternly eyeing the young college student.

" Uhm..yes, ma'am.'' Dawn responded guiltily now joining Willow in the oops shouldn't have muttered that corner.

" I suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is that you also drive drunk,party on school nights, don't brush your teeth and stopped eating green veggies all-together?'' The blonde witch inquired with narrowed eyebrows crossing her arms and gently tapping her foot where she now stood awaiting a reply of some kind.

" Uh..walk, yes but only once, sometimes forget to but not intentionally, and I have a salad every monday at the student union..or Mcdonalds whichevers closer.''

" Like that helps you order it with extra chicken and not the grilled healthy kind the greasy deep-fry-ee kind..'' Willow tattled then Dawn and Tara joined forces to flash her a look that could melt steel, '' Gulp, shutting mouth down now.''

"Dawn I'm glad you brought the ring but next time make miss impatience here wait 'til morning the real morning with sunlight and birds chirping not the morning with stalkers and murderers and vultures circling or vamps running about..there are still vamps out right?'' Tara looked for an answer.

" Yes, many vampires about on the streets not just the lawyers, Giles snickered at the bad pun, right going now to get a rare text about this chalenge I shall return.'' with that the older man left.

" So what else have we learned this about wiggy-wiccan challenge any ways? Buffy asked entering the room as though there wasn't a problem in the world. then looking to her left, oh, hey Dawnie whats up?''

" I was just making with the research until Tara went all motherly on me with the driving after hours thing.'' Dawn rolled her eyes, '' And then Red here ratted on me about everything down to my salad preferences.'' She stated narrowing her eyes at Willow.

" Hey!, don't call me red I hate that name.''

" I kinda like it, It's cute, Red.'' Tara said with a sly grin.

Willow caved she couldn't deny Tara anything when she smiled like that at her, '' Okay you can call me that but everyone else well..doesnt get to.''

" Oookay, Buffy took a seat, you guys I don't want the details, she said looking to Willow and Tara, you, we are having a serious talk about responsible driving when this apocalypse thing is over, she said looking sternly at her sister almost mirroring Tara's facial expression from earlier, and you mister give a girl a hug.''

Xander looked around, '' oh, me right I can do that.'' He outstretched his arms to the slayer and hugged her briefly.

Anya cleared her throat the whole time of course, '' How many times do I have to say it?''

" I know I know Xanders yours for the taking no one elses, Buffy said predictiong what the ex-demon was going to say, it was just a hug, Xander and I are not anything but friends...friends who hug.'' Xander nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could continue the discussion a brilliant light shot through the air and a beautiful, scantily clad blonde appeared in the light then the light dissapated allowing everyone to see her form and Xander and Willow to drool, Anya and Tara sat together exchanging eye-rolling glances at their mates behavior.

" Hellooo, everybody I'm like Aphrodite the goddess of love from the greek period not to be confused with the one who killed lovers from the mayan period, anywho, I'm here for a Willow and Tara?'' she looked around the room.

" Thats us sweetie.'' Tara whispered into Willows ear gently hoping to bring her out of her mesmerized state, unfortunately for Willow this did not happen and then seeing no other way around it whallopped the hacker over the head with a small but thick text book.

" Oww, Willow rubbed her head, then realising what was going on around her, oh.. thats us. What do you want?''

" I'm here to warn you and I don't have long so listen up, they're going to test you guys tommorow and you need to be ready the first half of the test you can't use any magic together, the second half of the test requires that you fight hand to hand or with a weapon of choice but no magic. and the last part..I shouldn't be telling you guys this but what the hades you're supposed to use magic to find one another not any other means or you'll be disqualified and thats what they want, the ptb have no doubt you can pass all the tests but that one because they don't think you know the spell for the..floaty light thing..what is it?'' the blonde winced trying to remember the proper name.

" Ooh, I know the one where Tara turns into tinkerbell right Will?'' Xander asked raising an arm.

" Yeah I think so, the spirit searchlight?'' Willow asked.

" Thats the one, Aphrodite responded happily, use that and I garaunty a safe return for you and your wife.''

Tara had a strange look on her face. '' H-how did you know that we were..''

" Oh, honey once you've seen one newlywed couple you've seen-em all, The goddess brushed a hand through the air, can't tell ya' anymore than that, ttfn..oh and it's at midnight tommorow so be ready. Goodluck.'' And with those last words of encouragement the love goddess was gone.

" Well guess now we know what to do...Tara said looking over at her wife only she wasn't there, Will, honey where'd you go?''

" Uhmm, Tare I think I know where she went, Buffy said softly, approaching the blonde witch, Come with me I'll show you.'' the slayer walked in step with the witch as they went to the stairway.

Tara looked up at the large staircase, '' Oh, great stairs, I hate climbing stairs this steep.'' she said casually to Buffy as they started climbing. '' Leave it to Willow to like a rooftop in the midst of a situation like this.''

Buffy chuckled to herself. '' Yep. thats our Will alright. Ya' know the night before we fought the first she took a ladder and climbed the roof of my house, she said she felt closer to nature..and..''

Tara stopped climbing for a moment to look at the slayer who had paused mid-conversation. '' And what?''

'' You.'' Buffy replied soundly.

" Oh, really? but she moved on with that..Kenny or Kinsman or whatever her face..'' Tara said exhasperated.

" Kennedy, yeah moved on, right.'' Buffy said with sarcasm in her tone. '' As if she could actually move on with someone that hi..''

" It's okay Buffy I know Kennedy hit Willow.'' Tara admitted solemnly.

" Oh, Buffy tilted her head thinking for a moment. How do you know this?''

" You forget I was ya' know up there in Amazonia I saw everything she did..Buffy made an I'm not so sure about that face. Yes I even saw the nerd skinning Buffy. '' Tara countered the glance.

" Again I say oh.''

" I'll tell you what I told her not happy about it but probably woulda done the same had it been her instead of me, Tara replied. now that that's outta the way I have a question to ask.''

" Shoot..Buffy said quickly forgetting her friend was shot to death, I mean not the kind of...''

" It's okay Buffy I know what you meant, Tara reassured. How bad was it exactly because we were only allowed to see not hear?''

" I really couldn't give you the play by play I only ever saw two of their arguments. It was mostly Kennedy calling Will some really nasty names and then giving her the Mike Tyson special with the fists and the hitting, well until..'' Buffy trailed waiting for Tara to ask the counter question.

" Until what? did you with the punching or did she with the magic?''

" Neither I'm actually sorry to say that Willow didn't turn her ass into a toad.''

Tara chuckled. '' Then who?'' she questioned intrigue in her voice.

" Dawn.'' Buffy said flatly.

Tara was indeed puzzled now with furrowed brows she asked. " Dawnie? little Dawnie who likes fairies and rainbows and non-violence... what did she do?''

" She gave ol' Ken the Summer sisters one-two punch and knocked her right on her mean girlfriend beating a..''

'' Rear-end got ya' , Tara interupted, wow so I'm guessing thats because of the Sithe spell?''

" Yep, the strength anyway although I'm pretty sure she would've given it the old school try even without the powers. She really didn't like Kennedy. And she always made a habit of talking about you right in front of her, Ken'd turn the most amazingly hilarious shades of purple and red.'' Buffy laughed as did Tara. They reached the last flight of stairs and Buffy opened the large exit door for Tara.

" Go on I'll leave you guys, and congratulations on the vows and everything.''

" Thanks on both counts.'' Tara smiled genuinely. Then made her way to the area of the roof she saw Willow standing at and looking over the over populated city she reached out and put her arms around the hackers shoulders.

" Hey.'' the blonde said into Willows ear.

'' Hey.'' Willow replied leaning back into Tara.

" Whatcha thinkin'? you ran out so quick after Aphrodite left that I thought you'd abandoned me.''

Willow went wide eyed and turned to face Tara. '' No, baby. no. I swear..I..I just came up here to think..I don't wanna leave you..not ever.''

Tara reached out a hand and cupped the red-heads face gently. '' It's okay Willow I knew you weren't leaving I was only kidding, honey don't be tense now we know what to do. We'll be fine all we have to do is the soul-glow spell.''

" Exactly a spell, Tara, I haven't done a spell in three years not since the fight against the first, I walk instead of floating, I type instead merging with the computer, I don't even levitate pencils anymore, I walk into the next room and get them if I need one. I don't know if I can do a spell like that without..well you saw me..when I was ahhh, with the dark eyes and the look that made goths round the world look cheerfull.''

Tara had to snicker a bit under her breath at the joke. '' It's okay Will it's just light magic, no darkness there and besides it's alot less strain on your magical nerves than that 'nifty' transference spell you did with the big sword thing.''

" Thanks, thats so not funny it was nifty, you should've..wait, Willow paused momentarily, you heard me say that?''

" Mmhm, Well not so much heard as read your lips but yeah, Tara nodded then laughed again, and it was nifty because you controlled the magic it didn't control you, and thats how I know that you can do this, Willow turned away unsure of herself, Tara turned her back around, Look at me Will you can and we can do this okay.'' it was more of a command than a question she didn't break eye-contact with the red head until she nodded in agreement.

CHAPTER THREE THE CHALLENGE .

The ocean rose and fell around mid-night on the beach Giles stood looking down at Willow and Tara who were sitting straight across from one another each grasping the others hands and holding them up in the air, as they had done in the beggining when Tara was first teaching the red-head magic Willow was breathing heavy taking breath's and quickly letting them out again, " Calm down Will pretend it's just you, me and the magic like in the good ol' days.''

Willow nodded, '' I'll try it's just I don't wanna go to the evil-eyes place.''

" You won't now concentrate we have to get through this and you're the only one of us strong enough to guide me through the maze telepathically.'' Tara insisted.

Willow could only grin as she concentrated on the task at hand, but it wasn't easy take charge Tara was quite the turn on. None the less she held back as Giles chanted the incantations necessarry for them to communicate telepathically to one another during the challenge. As soon as Giles read the last chant a candle that had been situated between them on the sand lit up.

" Alright Willow, Tara your minds should be linked telepathically to one another, one of you try and say something to the other?''

" Hey, Tara can you hear me baby?''

" Y-yes.''

" Look at the candle its all extra-flamey.'' Willow grinned as Tara looked at the burning wax and blushed.

'' Just like you like them honey.'' Tara replied smiling.

'' Hey, you think this'll come in handy like when we want to say something to each other that we don't want anyone else to hear. Like when Buffy asks a dumb question, or when Anya says something very uncomfortable.''

" Or when you're horny.''

" Oh, yeah.''

Tara laughed and blushed, Buffy was the first to notice this and looked at her watcher with a suspiciously raised brow. '' I don't like how they're laughing and Tara's blushing she only does that when there's something Willow's telling her that she doesn't want the rest of the world to know.''

" Girls this is a sacred power it's not be used for...Giles blushed, for anything not related to the task at hand.''

'' I'd like to talk about the task at hand, Tara where are we going to honeymoon at?'' Willow grinned.

" I-I like maybe a moutain setting something romantic with snow and nature.''

" Oooh, we can get a cabin and go skiing and I can make love to you every night in front of the fireplace on a fuex-bearskin rug, not a real one cause yuck.'' Willow said back making a yuck face.

Tara was now blushing furiously at her lovers comments about the fireplace and she couldn't hide it god knows she tried though which only made things worse. '' O-or we could have one of those beds of straw with the thick covers over it, I've always thought about that...'' Willow was taking in large breaths of air to try and calm down she was also blushing slightly but not nearly as much as Tara and since Giles performed the ceremony he was alotted a small amount of time to be able to hear them both and was also now the color of ripe tomatoes.

" Alright you two , A new voice said popping the couples minds and interupting their fun, enough you're breaking Giles, look at the poor man he's turned the color of the brimstone, I'm pretty sure you're gonna see for whatever it is you're talking about to make him and Tara blush so badly Willow and stop hyperventilating.'' Buffy stated trying her best to supress her own laughter.

" Buffy! you can hear us?!'' Willow exclaimed outloud.

The blonde slayer only nodded in affirmation, ''B-but h-h-how?'' Tara inquired aloud.

" I guess your wifey here failed to tell you a little story about yours truly, Buffy pointed to herself, having a little mishap with a demon that caused me to be able to hear every word anybody thought in their heads, well longer story short if I concentrate I can still hear what certain people close to me are thinking, I don't always use it, but just look at that poor old man over there turning colors, she pointed at Giles who was trying hard himself not to laugh, And don't you dare deny it Will I heard every word, and try a plain rug without a bearface real or not it's still creepy.'' She shivered.

Willow and Tara were both exchanging bug-eyed glances to one another then to Buffy who stood facing the couple like nothing had happened at all and this was casual conversation.

" Buffy we are very sorry, just couldn't resist and well Giles said to try it out, We're sorry for breaking you Giles, but it was so worth it wasn't baby?'' Willow beamed and grinned mischieviously at her blue eyed lover.

" Oh, yes, She blushed again and raised her eyebrows, but we were completely out of line Willow Rosenburg-Maclay, the blonde witch then pointed at the red-head, she started it, I swear I was merely playing along I tried to make her stop.'' She stated matter of factly.

" Oh, try it on someone who can't hear you both 'think talking' to each other you're just as guilty as she is Tare.'' Buffy replied teasingly.

" Haha you've been slayer busted.'' Willow mocked.

" I can still hear you Willow Rosenburg-Maclay!'' Tara shot back in her thoughts then outwardly smirked.

" Damn now I can't even think tease you, maybe this isn't such a fun thing afterall if you're just gonna be hearing me thing all the time, I can't ever come up with clever things to say or do to you.''

" Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it you're right, we can't be in each others heads all the time yours will wear me out it goes all the time.'' Tara replied.

'' Yeah, and yours is so quirky I'll be laughing all the time and unable to do anything useful.'' Willow agreed.

''Giles.'' Both women said at once having had the same thought and voicing it. Tara gave Willow a nod to go ahead and explain. ''Can we get this thought talking thing removed after the uh, challenge? Giles was silent for a moment, Willow and Tara exchanged equal looks of displacement and worry, This can be removed right Giles, I mean I love you baby, but we're gonna drive each other nuts if we know what each other is thinking all the time.''

" Yes of course it can, I was merely trying to how'd Buffy put it that time, Wig you both out.'' He laughed, when he saw everyone glaring at him with looks of agitation, he stopped grinning and laughing and polished his glasses while clearing his throat. '' Well perhaps the two of you should go get some rest you'll want to be at your best for the challenge tomorrow.''

Willow and Tara exchanged wicked grins, '' Of c-course rest, we should get on that.'' Tara said taking Willows hand and standing up on the sand.

" Right because our bodies need the restyness that comes with much sleeping, before we can do that whole save the world thing-y tomorrow.'' Willow said quickly taking Tara by the hand and rushing off toward the legal building where they were staying.

" Goodnight everyone, we'll just b-be going for that sleep now.'' Tara waved smiling, catching her body up with her arm that Willow was dragging behind her.

'' Just so we're clear, we aren't going to sleep are we?'' Willow asked in thought.

" Well we should get some sleep, but not the whole night on our wedding night no-less,'' Tara replied.

'' Tara?''

" Yes sweety?''

" Lets hurry.''

''Okay.''

They both ran down the stairs and Tara barely had time to shut the door behind them before Willow was pressing her against it kissing her hard and passionately. Tara went to say something but the minute Willow ran her hand through her hair and opened her mouth a little wider to deepen their kiss all she could do was moan, ''Mmmm.''

Willow parted from the kiss just long enough to say, '' Oh, goddess baby I missed your lips on mine, I missed our magic.''

Tara still had her eyes closed recovering from the kiss, '' huh, oh, yeah me too, magic missed yours too, kiss me, now.''

Willow just smiled and happily complied. As the two made their way to the bed and celebrated their reunion and their civil union all night long.

****************************************

Willow stirred in her sleep and felt something next to her pressing into her body. Once she had her bearings about her she realised who it was and smiled and sighed contentedly as she ran her fingers through long blonde hair, '' I can honestly say I'm married to an angel.'' she said quietly to herself not wanting to wake the blonde just yet, Tara had positioned herself half atop the red-head and thrown an arm around her waist possesively resting her head on Willow's chest, Willow leaned her head down and kissed the top of Tara's gently the blonde witch stirred in her slumber now too. When she was finally awake enough to open her eyes and the first thing she did was look up at her lover with a wide half grin like Willow loved, '' Morning, did you sleep alright baby?'' Willow asked in a husky sleepy voice.

'' Oh, yes I did, I always sleep good next to you my Willow.'' she replied.

" Well then prepare yourself for an eternity of good-night restfullness because I'm the only one you're going to be sleeping next to all that time.''

" I like the sound of that but we don't always have to sleep do we?'' Tara questioned with cute smile that made Willow melt like ice cream on a hot day.

'' No, baby we don't always have to sleep, in fact I can think of a dozen things I'd rather do to you than just sleep next to you.'' Willow beamed and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Tara furrowed her brow and sat in Willows lap, '' only a dozen?, she asked with a lascivious smirk. Because I could think of atlea..''

Tara was cut off by Willows lips moving on hers, when they parted the red-head put her mouth to Tara's left ear and whispered, '' Don't think, do.'' and then sucked the blondes earlobe causing Tara to gasp.

" Ohh, Willow, godess that drives me crazy.'' she groaned.

Willow stopped sucking momentarily and whispered, '' I know.'' in the blondes ear then contiued to bite and suck her way down from Tara's earlobe to her collar bone and back then around to the right earlobe and continued the process.

" Yes, oh, Willow, my Willow I love you.'' Tara moaned putting her hands to the back of Willow's head and pushing her face in deeper to her neck.

" Good, Morni...Oh, dear I'm terribly sorry, Giles had walked in on the two soul-mates in a very intimate situation and stood wide eyed at them, then looked at the floor blushing deep crimson, Willow had not noticed this because she was still busy making a trail of love bites around Tara's neck that she would never be able to hide.

" Hey, guys I...I was just nevermind, Buffy also walked in and now joined Giles in the paused and frozen still department then she saw Willow still doing the biting thing and nodded respectfully, Buffy had a wicked thought and decided to torment her friends a bit Tara of course was vigorously trying to get Willow to stop to no avail, Go Will, good form you might wanna bite down a little harder it'll leave a bigger mark, or perhaps you'd like some ketchup to go with that side of Tara you're devouring.'' She stated with a giggle in throat.

'' Hey how's my favorite Witch pair..Dawn said entering the room and pausing then turning around, her back to the couple she held up her thumbs, Go team love you guys more of you than I ever wanted to see though so later.''

" Willow!'' Tara finally yelled that got her attention.

" What is it baby?'' She asked looking up at her blonde lover.

" It's e-everybody Will.'' Tara stated, Willow looked lost so Tara pointed a finger at their doorway which now consisted of Buffy trying not to laugh and a broken Giles who refused to look up from the fascinating carpet he was eyeing.

" Oh, goddess, Willow whined then blushed the same color Tara had turned while trying to get her wifes attention, the red-head quickly sprung into action putting the rest of the covers over her and Tara, regaining some of her composure then asked, so whats with the peep show? everyone pervy much?''

" No, Willow, although Dawn caught the show and I'm just guessing here but I'm pretty sure she won't be able to look at you guys without blushing...ever.'' Buffy replied choking on her laughter.

Tara sighed and half laughed, '' Poor Dawnie, I-I'll talk to her later.''

" Right well y-you both need t-to get dressed and m-meet us do-down stairs.'' Giles said quickly having caught Tara's nervous stutter suddenly and headed for the door to leave the room,

" Ah, Giles leaving so soon.'' Buffy teased.

" Yes, thank god theres a door and I'm not trapped.'' The man said and dissapeared out of the room.

" I think you guys broke Giles for real this time I've never seen him turn that color before.'' Buffy commented doubling over from her laughter.

" Well since you're talking to Dawn I guess that leaves me with Giles, Willow laughed and eyed her lover, Uh, Buff not to be a prude or anything but why are you still here?''

" Yeah, I'd like to know that one myself?'' Tara agreed and both witches looked at the slayer.

" I-uhm- that is I was going to tell you guys that you have to report for training as soon as you're done with Giles, Dawn and I are your official trainers.'' Buffy said giddily like this was some grand prize both women had won.

" Okay, Uhm Buffy can you like..''

" Go now.'' Tara finished quickly.

" Right much with the doing- I-I mean going, oh, Tara nice hickey.'' The slayer teased once more before going.

Leaving Willow and Tara to get dressed and try to get over their embaressment, they lay facing one another on each others sides their foreheads met as they ex-changed nervous laughs and blushes. '' I suppose this means the honeymoons over.''

" N-not over just post-poned like a lay over at an airport.'' Tara responded cutely.

" Tara, Willow laughed as she got up and put on a pair of sweat pants, 'lay over' not exactly the kinda analogy one would use after..she waved her hands in the air for emphasis, this.''

" Oh, I see your point, Tara nodded as she put on what she thought was her shirt once she got it over her head she turned to face Willow, can you think of a better one?''

Willow looked cocky for a moment as she thought then a blank look over took her features, '' Touche, the red-headed hacker nodded cutely, then she saw Tara was wearing one of her shirts, green with a picture of the star trek next generation crew on it and it fit her well, Willow winked at her wife, That's a good look for you, my shirt on your body fits you right and tight.'' she grinned.

Tara looked down and groaned then looked at the lustful look on her lovers face and blushed a deep crimson, '' Willow! you're drooling like some..some..hormonal teenaged boy who just found the girls locker room and walked in.''

" Wha-huh, Willow shook her head trying to snap out of her staring, I'm sorry you're just..you look so beautiful.'' she sighed and leaned into the wall.

" You think I look beautiful?''

" Ahuh.''

" In this?'' Tara asked again looking at the shirt more closely.

" Ahuh.''

" Willow theres a man slaughtering a borg member on here.'' Tara insisted with a chuckle.

" Yep.'' Willow replied sighing once more Tara knew she was in her own world again.

Tara walked over to her wife and placed both hands around the red-heads neck and stroking stray strands of hair. '' What if I dressed up like a clingon and pretended to slaughter something..like fruit with a big knife.''

" Oh, yeah baby.'' Willow said seductively.

Tara laughed and kissed Willow briefly on the lips before heading for the kitchen area to eat something, '' Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a babbling, drooling neanderthall babe?''

" Both, you tease.'' Willow replied sassily letting her tongue show between her teeth as she followed her blonde goddess down the hall.

************************************

After an un-eventful breakfast and meeting with Giles which consisted only of him telling the two to be careful while in the other dimension of what kind of spells and wording they used so as not to end up cursing each other and being stuck in some other dimension.

Now they were in the gym of the lawfirm and Dawn was doing her best to teach Tara the finer points of hand to hand combat, the face punching was not going so well either, Tara looked like a fish fighting for a way out of a fishers net than a woman who had at one time fought the forces of darkness.

Tara went to throw another punch at the bag Dawn took her fist and held it stopping her effectively. '' Tara as someone who has seen you fight before I gotta ask what's with the girly punches and..Whoa, Down!'' Dawn yiped pulling herself and the blonde to the ground apparently Willow had thrown a dagger to practice and missed hitting her wife and her friend in the process.

" Sorry, guys. Willow winced, it was alot easier when I could levitate them all at once and launch them with my brain, guess those days are over.'' she sighed leaning into a sword display causing it to crash in a domino like way. One antique sword after the other in a clanking, jarring noise.

" Will, why don't we work with the sticks, and get you away from the sharp objects.'' Buffy stated taking her friend by the arm and trying to hall her away from anything that could be destroyed easily by the clumsy red-head.

When Dawn picked that moment to abandon Tara and run straight for punch-free safety. '' Buffy I'll show Willow how to battle with the sticks, Why don't you help Tara for awhile it'll be like a change-up, Then leaning closer to her weirded out sister whispered in the slayers ear, She's hopeless Buffy she's still my hero an' all when it comes to witchy-motherely type goodness but she can't throw a one-two combo to save..well her life, last time it wasn't the bag she hit it was my left arm, help!'' Dawn squeaked.

Buffy folded her arms and snickered at her sisters panick, '' Alright you take red and I'll deal with the quaker wiccan, actually I think I know just how to motivate her.'' The slayer grinned ominously.

" Cool, goodluck she punches like she's swimming for something.'' Dawn commented walking to the other end of the large gym.

Buffy in turn nodded and made her way over to Tara, '' S-so it's finally come down to this Dawnie's abandoned me, I suck at this Buffy I'm really sorry I-I'm just not good with non-magical fighting.'' the blonde witch explained tiredly.

" It's okay Tara, I mean everybody knows Will's the fighter and you're just the arm candy.''

" Right, wait-huh?'' Tara frowned not understanding the name calling, this was not normal behavior for her slayer friend.

" You heard me, everybody knows that when it comes to fighting your all bark and no bite, I mean you couldn't even kill a vampire if he layed on the stake and said 'kill me'.'' The slayer stated harshly trying to get a rise out of the woman.

" Buffy that w-was a l-little h-harsh don't you think?'' Tara said with hurt feelings.

" Well that and the fact that you can't throw a simple one fist punch to save your soul, I bet Will could though, I wonder what you'll have to fight will it be big or small, human or not so much, if Willow gets knocked out you'll have to fight or watch her get..'' Tara had, had just about enough of the new mean slayer.

" I'm warning you Buffy stop whatever it is you're doing now or I'll..''

" You'll what swing at me like a dying fish struggling for air, allow me to pause so I can effectively shake and quiver in my stylish yet affordable cross-trainers, I wonder if Willow will tremble with fear and call out your name to help her and when you get to her you won't be able to help her becasue you ca..'' Buffy could not finish for having to duck a punch to the left eye which wasn't half bad for a begginer she estimated, '' Wow, you can punch the air really well try and hit your target next time and you'll have it, oh, wait don't you have that astigmatis-...Tara swung again and hit the slayer square in the jaw, Oww..you hit me!'' she exclaimed rubbing her jaw.

" I-I'm sorry B-Buffy.'' Tara immediatley apologised.

" Don't be, cause then I'd feel really bad about doing this.'' With that the slayer doubled up her fist and swung at Tara who didn't even flinch. She paused mid-hit and drew back, '' Is this what you're going to do when some demon fakes you out just allow them to hit you as an even trade?, meanwhile they're ripping your wife limb from limb, you know I think Willow's mother was right you don't dese..'' Buffy quickly dodged another punch but not before Tara raised her left knee into the gut of the slayer and hitting her over the back with two hands balled together making one giant fist.

" Shut Up Buffy!'' The blonde witch yelled angrily balling her fists up.

" Make me, you wiccan chicken.'' Buffy taunted this may have seemed a mean thing to be doing to someone who had been verbally abused all her life, but Buffy knew how to push Tara's buttons the girl read like a book, and she also remembered that Tara had once axed a demon without giving it a second thought, if she made her think about some big nasty thing tearing Willow up she'd fight like a brave.

'' Don't make me hurt you.'' Tara warned the usually even tempered woman was getting more than a little hacked.

" As if *you* could.'' Buffy dared in a fighting stance.

Tara lunged at the slayer and the two began sparring.

Hearing the noise of the two women sparring across the room, Willow stopped when she thought she heard Tara yell, which was strange since Tara hardly ever raised her voice. '' What the frilly heck is goin' on over there?'' Willow asked as she turned.

" Oh, Buffy's just helping Tara with her sparring technique now come on Red you're not so tough when you aren't all veiny are ya'?'' Dawn dared with a wicked grin across her sweat covered face also a thin layer of sweat covered the rest of her through her tank top and sweats it pooled out, she had been working with Tara all morning and now Willow who could and would actually give her a run for her money was now making sighs and dreamy faces, While she stood prepared to fight with the training stick in her hands.

" Huh, oh yeah fight, right go on mock me an' all that.'' Willow said distractedly brushing a hand through the air to give Dawn the go-ahead.

Dawn took one look at where Willows head was turned and knew what she was doing, '' Honestly Will, does Tara know you're watching her like some pervy stalker type?''

" Ahuh.'' Willow sighed her eyes still focussed on her sweat covered blonde lover fighting and kicking like an expert every once in a while the red-head would move her body like she was dodging the punched for Tara, this was quite the turn on too, watching take charge fighting Tara was super sexy the poetic way she moved her body, how she..' Willows thoughts were interrupted. '' You look so hot right now, I wish we could stop and take some Tara-Willow special lovin' time.'' Willow sent to her lover through her mind.

'' You look hot too with the fighting stance an' everything, but I Can't talk right now babe, I'm kicking every square inch of the slayers ass. Maybe later'' Tara sent back.

Dawn rolled her eyes, '' Oh, brother this is gonna hurt you more than it is me.'' The brown haired potential slayer took her fighting stick and made a sweeping motion at the bend of Willow's knees causing the hacker to fall to the floor.

'' Hey!, you interrupted my wife watching activities, you are so gonna get your potential slayer-y ass kicked.'' Willow said determinedly standing back up and aiming her weapon towards her younger friend.

Back on Buffy and Tara's side of the room, Buffy was trying her darndest to keep up with a seriously pissed off Wiccan.

Buffy paused mid-fight and made a time out signal with her hands, '' Whoa, Tare you do realise I was only trying to get a rise out of you so you'd fight like you're supposed to right, I mean it wasn't anything personal.''

" I know, kinda figured it out after about five minutes, Buffy?''

" Yes, Tara?''

" You..uh..need to shut up and fight now.'' Tara said breathless but determined.

" You want it you got it, by the way you still kinda deliver your punch like a girl tighten up the knuckles and don't flinch you should know ya' can't hurt me that easily, mortal witch.'' Buffy teased but Tara thought it was more ammo to make her fight and sweep kicked the slayer knocking her to the ground off-guard.

" Mortal witch yes but one who's behind you with the dying and resurrection by only one.'' Tara added.

'' Let's hope it stays that way, I don't want to fight Willow again, she really kicked my ass last time she lost you.'' Buffy replied seriously brushing herself off.

'' Yeah, I saw that too, you could say you fought like a girl, I mean launched into a wall, thrown through a floor trapped in a pit with un-dead warrior guys, if she wanted to do you in she re..'' Tara had added fuel to Buffy's fire she also knew how to punch the slayers buttons and her pride was just the place to hit for an instant slayer reaction.

Buffy jumped to her feet and posed to fight. '' Okay ya' know what Tare that was insensitive and hurtfull.''

" H-how does it feel?'' Tara asked with a raised brow and crooked grin.

" Like you're going to, hurt and sore.'' With that the slayer delivered a sweep kick but Tara saw it coming already and skillfully jumped over it. Buffy looked at her as if to ask 'how?'

Tara read the look and replied, '' Ballet as a kid, now fight.'' she was beyond tired and sweat ran down every inch of her curvacious body.

Willow and Dawn were full on war mode over at the stick fight area, '' Okay, I think it's safe to assume you're treating this like one of our..'' clank of weapons, '' chess games, Dawn said succesfully blocking a sweep from Willows wooden weapon, So how about..'' Clanking, ''we make it interesting before we break.''

Willow shot forward kicking and trying to jab the brunette with her fighting stick, '' I'm listenin' Dawnie watcha got in mind?''

" Well..How about five bucks and the last cold bottle of water outta the fridge for the winner, and the loser has to drink a whole glass of L.A. tap water..Dawn paused to think for a moment, in front of the rest of us or no deal.''

" I'm up for that only how about fifty bucks?'' Willow said as she determinedly swung her weapon and knocked Dawn on her rear end. Then walked over held out her hand and helped her up.

" You're on. But I'm warning you after that move expect no-mercy.''

" Oooh, I'm quaking in the sneakers that I..oh, borrowed from your closet, Willow mocked, I don't think you're ever gonna get the sweat stains outta these babies now.''

" Alright it's on Red.''

" Don't call me that.''

Across the room Buffy and Tara had finished their practice and were now focussed on the bet fight going on between Willow and Dawn.

'' Will, she's gonna swing left try and counter her by going right then giving her a shifty kick.''

" A what-y kick?''

" You know where you take your foot and swing it under the other person?''

" Oh, right sweep kick honey.'' Willow corrected and she did just that knocking Dawn to the ground once more.

Buffy raised a suspicious brow 'how could Will see that coming I taught Dawn that move and no-one ever sees that co-Tara's in her brain, well then I guess I won't feel bad about leveling the playing field.' she thought.

'' Dawnie, can you hear me?''

'' Buffy?'' Dawn metally questioned, before almost being knocked over having been distracted, ''Whoa!''

'' Dawn Tara's in Will's brain telling her your every move, so I'm here in yours to help you, Willow's gonna go for a sweep kick punch hit combo, jump over the sweeper, block the pu-..''

" I know what to do Buffy give me some credit geeze, just 'cause I'm the youngest doesnt mean that I can't manage one simple manuevre without help.'' Before knew what had happened having so busy in her own head she had fallen victim to the exact moves her sister warned her of and found herself eating the mats below her.

Willow stood proudly leaning against the training stick and holding out a hand. '' Guess you better start preparing yourself for a stomachache from drinking all that tap water and I want my fifty in the form of cold hard cash missy, I don't take checks from losers.''

" Willow, just one more thing.'' Dawn said agitatedly.

" Yeah, what's that Dawnie?''

Dawn walked over closer to the red-headed witch and punched her stick into the back of Willows knees causing her to fall face first into the soft fighting matts below. '' Your shoe's untied.'' Dawn said simply before walking over to the refridgerator and taking a bottle of Gatorade out to drink and chugging it.

" Guess the wonder Wiccans win this one Dawnie.'' Buffy grumbled.

" Damn straight we did!, Willow stated proudly and held out a hand at Dawn, Ahem, my fifty bucks, I'd take a rain check usually but you see I have to go out of this demention tonight and well I don't think they take rain checks where we're going, do they?'' She asked turning to her lover.

Tara realised everyone was looking to her for an answer she shrugged, '' I don't know, I was in another dimension remember?''

" Oh, right,'' Willow said then frowned, '' Nice goin' Tara you couldn't have made something up?''

" Hey, I'm exhausted with the slayer whoop ass I just did, cut me some slack, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight.'' Tara sent back.

" Only if I can have you on it.'' Willow teased outwardly grinning.

'' Willow stop that, Giles said this was a sacred thing.''

" I agree when I get to have you it is a sacred thing and no-one else can share in it.'' Willow came back.

" Oh, goddess you're evil.'' Tara stated and blushed the color of lava.

" I am not, not anymore, but I could make an exception for you.'' Willow joked, seeing Tara turn the deep red shade she loved.

" Willow Danielle Rosenburg!, stop whatever it is you're doing that's making your wife turn eight shades of red at once!'' Buffy ordered with her hands on her hips trying her best to look threatening even though she was amused and glad to see her best friend so happy again.

" Please Willow I can't take anymore after this morning, I love you guys but that was just, the collective you wasn't something I ever thought about much.'' Dawn pleaded.

" Yes Willow if you don't stop this instant I'm gonna hafta punish you like I promised to.'' Tara grinned.

Willow grinned back, '' And I'll do to you exactly what I said I would baby, I plan on punishing you so much, it'll take a week.''

Now it was Dawn and Buffy joining Tara in the blushing wildly department.

" Okay, alright we'll stop.'' Willow conceeded.

Tara cleared her throat pointedly. '' We.''

" I'll stop, everyone happy now, I'm going to go take a shower.'' Willow said heading for the door to leave.

" Oh, I don't think so babe, it's all mine.'' Tara said simply cutting in front of the red-head.

Willow turned to her friends still standing in the gym and grinned, '' She is so gonna get it, I'm gonna run the hot water while she's in there.'' With that the witch took off down the hall.

***********************************

Sometime later Willow and Tara were lying in bed resting peacefully in their basement room.

It had been Giles and Buffy's idea that the two of them catch some rest after the intense workout session before the challenge they'd been there for about three hours just sleeping in each others arms, nothing else existed for the pair when they were connected like this, unfortunately for them they didn't realise that the challenge started early if they were sleeping.

Giles was in the library reading in the ancient text he had purchased off an antique smuggler the day before, when he came to a chapter he had not yet seen, he took off his glasses and put them back on three times in a row quickly, '' Dear Lord!''

This startled Buffy who had been nodding on and off in her chair, and completely woke Dawn who had fallen asleep on a pile of old books, '' What now?'' both sisters asked at the same time.

" It's a-uhm, concerning the ritual, I'm afraid that this isn't good at all, it says if the two are in a dreamlike state near the time of the ritual, that they enter the challenge dimension earlier than assigned.''

" Oh, well, Buffy shrugged then stood quickly slamming her hands to the table, '' Giles what time is it now!''

'' I don't think we have anything to-Giles peeled back his sleeve to view his watch a frowned, oh, dear it's eleven thirty.''

'' Uhm, not to be miss nosey pants or anything but they did just get reunited and then married, so maybe theres a chance they aren't actually sleeping.'' Dawn suggested.

" No, they swore they were just sleeping Willow even left the door open to prove it, I shut it for them because Anya kept walking back and forth in front of it, apparently she's jealous we all got the show and she didn't.'' Buffy stated her and Dawn exchanged looks at each other and then raced off to the basement, when the got there they found the couple nestled together asleep.

Dawn and Buffy both smiled, '' They're so sweet together.'' Dawn commented.

" Yeah, they really are, but lets wake them before they get all sucked into the twilight zone early.''

" Kay, I'll do it, I haven't had the pleasure of bothering them in four years.'' Dawn grinned and walked over to the bed shaking Tara's arm, '' Tara get up, you and Willow were supposed to take me to school today! and we're late already!'' She hollered.

But no response. '' They're probably in a deeper sleep than we thought is all, I'm sure it's fine.''

" No it's not Buffy look, Dawn pointed to a blue dot in the middle of each witches forehead.

'' What. The. Hell. is that?'' Dawn shook her head.

" Well, are they good an' all that?'' Giles asked popping his head in the door with his eyes closed.

" No they're not Giles get in here, right now.'' Buffy called out to the man and he dashed into the room.

" Whats the matter?'' He asked.

" Look at this Giles I told Buffy I'm not sure, but if I knew any better I'd say that was the mark of..''

" Mecholatesh, He finished, oh, my this is serious, more serious than we previously thought, if Mecholatesh is involved we have no idea what tricks he'll throw at them.''

" So I take it he's not a popular god-type?''

" No, actually he was quite loathesome he later took on the disguise of a god of courtship and love but really he is a god of..wait thats an odd occurance.'' Giles pondered removing his glasses.

" What's odd Giles, Giles, Buffy said louder the second time knocking the man from his thoughts, what is he a god of?, bad hair, funny smells, dancing?''

" War.'' Giles and Dawn answered at once, '' it would seem that he has alternate intentions for Willow and Tara other than initiation of the soul-challenge.''

The slayer looked at her defenseless friends in a comatose state on their bed, and crossed her arms looking determined, '' Dawn you're good with the magic history stuff, Did Tara or Willow ever show you a book that told about how to break dimensions and cross into them unwelcomed?''

" No, Buffy you can't do this.''

" I have to do this, Dawn I have to save Willow and Tara they just got each back I'm not gonna just stand by and watch and wait.''

" I didn't say we shouldn't do something, Giles you have the book Le ninthe dimensione Right?'' Dawn asked.

" Yes, of course I do but..''

" Then lets get to it, we don't know how long Willow and Tara have been like this and times a wastin'. Dawn said even more determined sounding than her slayer sister. I'll go prepare for the ritual.''

" Oh, no you don't, Buffy stepped in front of her younger sibling, you will not if anybody is going to any other dimension it's gonna be me.'' she protested.

Dawn put her hands on her sisters shoulders and looked straight into her eyes without a flinch, Dawn was sure of what she had to do and she knew she was the only one who knew enough about the mystical from a book point of view to get along once on the other side. '' Buffy. I have to be the one who does this, Tara showed me the book I just told Giles to get, while you were gone I asked her if you were in heaven or hell and she told me it could be any number of dimensions thats when she showed me the book so I'd feel better, I'm the only one who's studied thats on this plane and I need someone strong willed to be my anchor on this side and no-one here is strong enough to be your anchor, now either you're with me or I'll get spike to..''

" I'll do it, but Dawn be carefull and as much as it pains me to say it, should we call Anya in on this one?'' Buffy inquired looking between the watcher and her sister whom other than being scared out of her mind for, she found she was also completely proud of.

" Giles that might not be such a bad idea she knows alot about inter-dimensional travel than any of us.'' Dawn agreed.

" Yes I suppose you're right Dawn I'll go fetch her and the book. You need to go and get ready I have the required herbs in my bag in the guest room.''

With a simple nod Dawn left the room to go prepare.

'' Don't mind me I'm just gonna stand guard over the sleeping beauty twins. Go get your stuff ready Giles I'll be fine.'' Buffy reassured the man who was like a father to her.

He smiled and nodded leaving the room aswell to prepare for the ritual to come.

" I hope you guys are okay, Buffy said to the comatose couple as she cautiously sat on the end of the bed, wherever you are.''

**********************************

Meanwhile in the afformentioned other Dimension the two women found themselves in a dark place with stars surrounding them like a vast void that they could walk through.

" Tara?'' Willow called out.

" Willow?'' Tara called out.

'' I'm here.'' they both said at once remembering that they could only use magic for their third challenge.

They found their way to one another and hugged briefly, '' Are you okay?'' Willow asked,

'' I'm fine Willow I'm with you.'' Tara answered.

" Okay, Willow was sensing something different to Tara's aura she didn't know just what it was though, there was definately something up because it wasn't like Tara to be asked a question like are you okay and not return it with equal concern, So where do you think we are?''

'' Well, I'd take a wild guess to say we're in the challenge, this looks like a false room or something.''

" What makes you say that Tara?'' Willow questioned with a furrowed brow.

" Because these star constellations are way off, Casiopia should be further over and Leo should be right in the center, Virgo and Libra are all out at the same time it's quite supsicious.'' Tara explained like a true astronamer that Willow knew she wasn't.

The red-head had her suspicions confirmed when she asked that question and got a scientific answer, Willow decided to play along and take things a step further she reached her arm out and pointed to a cluster of the fake stars. '' And what's that one Tara I do so love the names you have for stars?'' Willow grinned and made sure to keep her mind an unreadable blank so as not to be read by someone powerful.

Tara looked blankly at the red-head, '' There is no name for those they just are.''

Willow took a step back and into a fighting stance. '' Who the hell are you and where is MY Tara? the one who has funny incorrect names for constellations like 'the big pile O'crackers' or 'the big pineapple' tell or I'll kick your a- no wait I think I'm gonna do that anyway.'' the red head nodded in affirmation of her own thought.

" She's all alone and you'll never find her. The kicker is she thinks she's all alone with you.'' The fake Tara look alike laughed.

" Reveal, yourself, I know you don't really look like her, I bet you're one of those ugly slime-encrusted demons I used to wanna summon.'' Willow stated still in a fighting stance her fists doubled and her legs seperated a fair distance from one another for balance.

The demon chuckled as it revealed it's true natural form, it was green with huge horns pertruding fron it's head and curling around it had the legs of a horse and the upper body of a man, with a face similar to a humans except for being completely hideous and green with pointed sharp looking teeth.

" Well what are you waiting for? It spoke in a deep voice like someone possesed in an Exorcist movie. Fight me!'' it challenged.

" You got it, Willow said than using what was left of her rational mind thought for a moment.

" Come on witch I haven't got all day, fight me!'' it yelled impatiently.

" Wait,Willow waved her hands in the air and furrowed a brow, stop the bus here, you want me to fight you?''

" Well, duh, yes fight me.'' he was getting very irritated but had yet to lay one hand on the red-head whom he challenged only moments ago to fight.

Willow's mind was working overtime as she struggled to remember what Aphrodite had told them word for word, '' you have to fight hand to hand or with the weapon of your choosing.'' the redhead snapped fingers and smiled. '' Thats it I have to choose the weapon you can't fight me unless I want you too, I have to initiate it.''

" Well then choose a weapon girl.'' The demon chuckled once more it was more like a throaty growling sound than chuckle. suddenly before her very eyes appeared a table with every kind of weapon you could imagine and you couldn't have. But there was something not right feeling about this either it was almost too easy finding a weapon that bring this particular demon to it's death at his urging no-less, Willow realised she couldn't fight with a weapon like Buffy had thought she also realised she couldn't use her magiks, what did that leave her wit, her intellegence, the only other thing left after those things was her love for Tara.

Willow frowned, ' oh, godess do I really have to use that, do I actually have to stand before this..this..thing and tell it I, you want to save your girl you gotta suck it up Rosenburg, okay here goes nothing.' she thought to herself summoning up all her courage which wasn't much even though she herself at one time had tried to conjure up an apocalypse, she wasn't in that space anymore. '' I love you.'' she said quickly at the demon.

The creatures eyes widened, and something else happened he started to have smoke rise from his flesh, " W-h-a-t?''

" I love you.'' Willow replied more insistently thinking of something she really loved and then focussing all of that onto the demon.

" Nooo!'' He shrieked and then poof he was gone. Leaving Willow to search for Tara, Whom at that very exact moment was annialating her creature with an array of 'I love you's' all at once aswell.

As soon as it went poof she went to search the rest of the void for Willow, the blonde had also sensed the creatures aura and not Willows she knew it was merely a shell, a glamour to fool someone who was less than soul-mates with another, and would easily be fooled.

" Tara. Willow called out through the vastness as she walked along a never ending corridor. Tara are you there it's really me baby. then all of a sudden threw her arms into the air this is stupid, the first challenge thingy is over I should be able to do this.''

" Tara, Baby it's me , can you hear me?''

Tara had to stop walking long enough to realise there was voice in her head that didn't belong to her. ''Yeah, Will is it really you?''

" Yep.''

'' Not to sound all mean but prove it.'' Tara replied.

" Okay, you are blonde, beautiful my real angel, you talk in your sleep while you hold me and you love laying on a blanket on the ground and showing me the big pile o'crackers.'' Willow answered. '' Oh, and you're my wife now.''

" Yep, it's you alright that demon you couldn't ramble like that.''

" Tara could you, you know..prove it to me?''

" Sure sweety, you have red-hair like those extra-flamey candles you like so much, and we used to have a sneak cat u-until Dawnie shot it with a crossbow when she was first learning she cried for a week. and you had the poor girl drive in the wee hours of the morning just to give me a ring and propose, which by the way you're still going to be punished for later.'' Tara answered.

'' Oh, good it really is you, no-one else has a memory that good, I'll be lucky if I can remember our anniversary.'' Willow stated.

" Will, I've been thinking getting wed by a fat elvis was fun, but I think I want something more.''

" Formal, yeah me too, when we get back we can plan our real wedding 'kay baby.''

" Oh, yes thats..Tara stopped talking mentally to her lover when she found her physically. Without hesitation threw her arms around her lover and hugged her tightly. they could each feel the others aura's and knew it was the real them they were hugging. " Oh, Will I was so scared.''

" Me too baby, was your guy as ugly as mine?''

" He was horrible, I knew right away because he didn't have your aura.''

'' Again, me too, It looked like you hugging me but it didn't feel like a Tara hug. I knew it was some ugly thing wearing a beautiful disguise.'' Willow smiled.

" Lets get out of here before we run into anymore of them.''

" Oh, good idea.'' Willow nodded emphatically.

*************************************

Meanwhile on the earthly plaine Giles was preparing a sacred circle for Dawn and Buffy to sit in for the dimensional transfer ceremony. When Anya popped her head through the door, '' You wanted me Giles?''

Giles looked up from his place on the floor where he had been tracing an outline in chalk, '' Oh, yes Anya I need your help with something, please come in.''

Anya entered the room, '' I was going to give you a stern talking to since you interupted Xander and I having sex but since you need my help I feel happy, she looked closer at the circle, Uhm Giles what are you doing, are you addicted to magic like Willow do I need to be here for your intervention?''

" No!, Giles immediately responded taking off his glasses, I need your help keeping a spell active.''

" Oh, Anya said simply shoving her hands into her jeans pockets, What kind of spell..because if I didn't know any better I'd say it looks like a dimensional transfer spell and that you were going to send Buffy to rescue Willow and Tara-Giles! you can't do that!'' The blonded ex-demon exclaimed.

" I have no choice theres a god that's not playing fair he took Willow and Tara into the dimensional portal while they were resting, and Dawn will be the one going a-actually.'' Giles replied firmly though the fear shown through his voice and in his eyes as he adjusted his glasses.

Anya quirked an eyebrow,''Which god Giles?''

" Mechalotesh, the god of war in disguise of..''

" Of a touchy feely love god I know him.''

" Really, personally or otherwise?''

" Personally, we had some real fun in my demon days, I'd lure brokenhearted lovers to him and he'd slaught- well it wasn't pleasant, let me go Giles I know him and his game I can help, help instead of staying here with you and just pretending to be something that's not actually helping at all.'' The blonde smiled happily at the thought of really helping.

" Well as much as that sounds like a justified good reason Buffy can only anchor one person I'm afraid.'' Giles explained.

" I can anchor more than one person Giles and Will and Tara need all the help they can get, I'm the slayer I'm stronger than the average girl, I bet I could anchor three people if I wanted to.''

" Yes, well as much as I'd pay to see that, theres no time for hijinks and bravado, Buffy you will anchor Dawn and I will have Angel assist in the spell and I'll be Anya's anchor.'' He said matter of factly.

" Well we don't have much time so hop to it old man.'' Anya insisted.

" Right, Angel!''

Just then Angel popped his head through the door, '' Yeah, what's up Giles?''

" I need you to read the incantations necessary for dimensional travel I'm going to be busy anchoring Anya while Buffy anchors Dawn, we need someone actively casting while we're doing this would you?''

" Sure, no problem Giles, one minute I'm a vampire the next I'm a warlock, Angel joked in his usual drab voice as he took the book and they all positioned themselves in the circle, Alright what am I reading oh, good it's French if it was the ancient sumarian I was going to have trouble.''

They all flashed Angel a look that meant to stop with the jokes, '' What Xander's allowed and I'm not, alright here we go.''

As Angel read off the incantations small sparks started to spin in circles around the four in the circle and then a bright light filled the room, when it dissapated the room was full of smoke and Giles, Anya, Buffy and Dawn were in the same shape as the couple sleeping in the basement.

" So now I'm the babysitter, I'll just make some coffee.'' he muttered to himself as he continued with the active cast.

**************************

" Dawn, Dawnie are you there?'' Anya called out from the darkness, it seemed the spell had worked and as Dawn had planned taken them to the exact spot where Willow and Tara were.

" Yeah, I'm here Anya, Dawn said groggily stand on her feet and rubbing her head, I never realised what a bitch inter-dimensional travel was.''

'' Yep, this way it is you'll probably have a migraine when you come to on the other side, traveling dimensions through active casting does that, now auto-transfer like I used to do that's the only way to travel once you get over the headrush that is.'' Anya went on.

" Okay, I gotcha I think I've got a headache just listening to you, What stage do you think Willow and Tara are in?''

" Hard to say, if they got over the glamour spell demon then they've probably already started the battle of souls journey.''

" Is that the one they can do as a team?''

" Ahuh, it's the only part of the challenge they're allowed to be together for.''

'' And you would know this because?'' Dawn asked curiously she wasn't about to let Anya hide good information now.

" I sat through a soulmates challenge before, Dawn gave the ex-demon a stern look, she bit her lower lip nervously, probably should've said something about that sooner huh?''

" Ya' think!, Dawn exclaimed, Geeze, people used to say I was slow with the knowledge, so what else do you know?''

" Well they aren't allowed to cast in any way until the end challenge like Aphrodite said, and in the second part of the challenge they have to physically defend one another, by use of a weapon.''

" I'm sensing theres a but in there somewhere, Dawn stated, what is it Anya?''

" They're allowed to defend each other with a weapon but they can't kill the attackers.'' Anya replied slowly as she and Dawn had the same thought at the same time their eyes widened.

" Oh, my God, we've gotta find them, if anyone of those demony things lays a hand on Tara Willow'll kill them all in a massive relapse!'' Dawn squeaked as she and the ex-demon quickened their paces.

" Great this is what I get for trying to be all brave and heroic, to be the witness of yet another relapse and possible skinning, I should've brought snacks.''

*******************************

In another part of the dimension Willow and Tara were walking aimlessly it seemed trying to find a way to the next challenge.

'' What do you think? ''

" I don't know Will, maybe it's a time selected challenge, like we get through the first obstacle and they give us like a resting period o-or something.'' Tara replied like her red-headed lover she was lost and had no idea how to initiate the next challenge.

" Maybe, but I've been through stuff like this with Buffy, well not exactly like this because hello she's not my soul-mate but, no time for babble, Willow reassured herself holding Tara's hand tighter the farther she went as though her heart and body were reacting to unseen danger before her brain even knew there was any. it's more likely theres a way to start the thing, like a, hey wait.''

The Blonde skidded to a hault when Willow did, '' What is it Willow did you find something?''

" No, I mean I'm not sure, look at the sky Tara?''

'' Will, baby this isn't the time to be stargazing.''

" I'm serious look?'' Willow pointed around the 'void'.

Tara followed Willows gaze and pointed finger and she saw it too. '' I see it, it's like a panel or a trap door, how are we supposed to climb?''

Willow smiled coyly, '' We're not gonna climb Tara that's just silly, we're gonna float like in the good ol' days.''

" Oh.'' Tara said as Willow stepped closer.

'' I do believe I haven't had the pleasure of a dance as of late m'lady.'' Willow stated in an old fashioned english accent and held out a hand, Tara graciously accepted.

" I think I missed this, you being spontaneously romantic in the middle of a crisis.'' Tara blushed.

" Well I'm full of suprises baby, you think theres a linen closet around here somewhere?''

Tara swatted Willow in the arm playfully and they both laughed.

They were stopped to a hault when they heard voices familar ones calling out to them, Willow and Tara frowned mid-air and looked toward the ground,

" Dawnie is that you?'' Willow asked.

" Willow!, yeah it's me.''

" Anya?'' Tara asked with suprise.

" Tara!, yes I'm here too I'm helping.'' Anya yelled back enthusiastically clapping her hands together like a happy child.

Then Anya and Dawn looked around the area only to see no-one, '' Where are you guys exactly?'' Dawn questioned.

" Oh, up here Dawnie.'' Willow said happily.

Anya and Dawn both looked up to see Tara and Willow both floating in mid-air.

" Damn, I knew it, Anya stomped a foot, we're too late and Willows gone crazy with the dark juice.''

" I have not!'' Willow shouted back.

" She's telling the truth Anya.'' Dawn defended.

" Well then why is she using a spell?'' Anya enquired bluntly.

" They're dancing, Dawn smiled, it's not a dark spell it's light magic like Tara taught her, wait a minute I know you guys are all spontaneous but whats with the dancing during a challenge to the death?''

" We're not exactly dancing Dawn, Willow was levitating us to the hidden room.'' Tara clarified.

" Oh, I see, wait, what hidden room?''

" You guys found it huh, guess Mechy isn't hidin' his rooms as effectively these days.'' the blonde ex-demon muttered.

" Who's Mechy and why are you guys here?'' Willow enquired, then thinking for a moment added, '' better yet how are you guys here?''

" Long story I'll explain when we get back.'' Dawn answered.

" M-Mechalotesh?'' Tara asked with a slight stutter at the mention of his name she knew of him and he wasn't friendly.

" The very same.'' Anya replied.

Willow frowned noticing her lovers discomfort. " Who is he Tara?''

" He's a god of war the worst kind, a hearts war not a real battle with armies but he gets between lovers causes them to fight and even kill one another, Will, I'm scared.'' Tara said the fear was abundant in her sky blue eyes.

" It's okay he's not gonna make me kill you, o-or vice versa. We're coming down guys.'' Willow stated seriously as the witches lowered themselves safely to the ground to face their friends.

Meanwhile in a location in the tower the afformentioned dark forces watch through a large cauldron like globe that misted with images of the other dimensions guests and it smirked, cackling ever so lightly under it's breath at hearing the last statement the dark figure that stood watch of the mist wore a hood and was hard to make with the naked eye. Suddenly he turned and threw of the hood but moved too quickly to notice the appearance that lye beneath it.

" Servants, Drones and..uh..The figure winced at the less important workers and squinted as if trying to remember. What are do I call u guys again?''

" laborers!'' they all replied looking up at the hooded person in charge.

" Oh, right but I didn't say that you should talk, so that means someone has to die, The voice chimed as though this were a Christmas present. Any volunteers?''

Then thinking for a moment seeing the panic and stark fear in their was almost enough.. '' Okay the dark god held up a hand, this is an important day so nobodies going to die, the workers all sighed with relief aloud. but that doesnt mean I'm not in the mood for a good torture/maming, you, the figure pointed to perhaps the measliest looking person there, He looked up with fear, come here the rest of you back to work, NOW!'' it screamed the voice clearly female.

'' I'm gonna get in some much needed practice inflicting before they get any closer and oh, yes I'll have just, she shifter her arms, just change that door..a little.''

" Okay so Mecholatesch brought me, you and those few others back just to open a gateway between dimensions and end the world.'' Tara questioned making sure she had absorbed the information correctly her face turning paler by the minute.

Willow seeing this instinctively wrapped her hand around the blondes. '' It's okay baby, 'cause now we know we can expect the other side to fight dirty. Right?''

" Right in certain aspects, Anya nodded, but as powerful as he is and as evil in carnate as you were there filay me girl, I wouldn't be suprised if he didn't call on your inner darkness and have you boiling your wifey's head here, She pointed a finger towards Tara. in a vat of witches brew in ten seconds flat.''

" I would never!, Willow ghasped incredulously at the ex-demons accusations, then turned to the woman she loves, Tara baby you know that I would never, I, Uh, We have to find a way out of here.''

" Yes Will I know, but Anya's right you have absorbed enough darkness for it to not be you using it, it can now channel through you.'' Tara said sadly with the slightest hint of dissapointment in her voice.

" Yes, really Willow you might want to think about the consequences the next time you go on a magic bender, and get all hopped up on juice you shouldn't be drinking.'' Anya replied dryly.

'' Point Anya, Tara stated firmly letting the ex-demon know it was time to shut up. we can't help any of that stuff now we'll just have to fight this Mecholatesch and hope we win.''

" Right you are in keeping with the false sense of life clinging hope you're spewing out like a broken water main, lets go forward because that door up there is a trap he sets up for his victims. Anya explained. so onward and outward.''

" They're already outward.'' Dawn giggled at her lame joke.

" Dawn Marie Summers!'' Tara exclaimed then turned to Anya once more, what kind of trap?''

" What? oh, Bunnies!''

Tara smirked a little at someone having a fear of something so innocent as bunnies, '' Um, okay Anya we had this talk remember bunnies good lions bad not lions good bunnies bad.''

" Yeah well that may be how it works in your dimension but in this one lions good, bunnies bad.''

" How's that, Dawn asked casually also staving off a good giggle at her older friends expense. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and back up a step, What the hell is that!?''

" Thats a Bunny oh, D'hoffryne it's gonna eat us all. Anya stated hiding behind Dawn, this is why I fear those evil spring leggeed creatures of death do you all see why now huh, now that we're all an inch away from cottonball curse the fluffy death.''

" I used to think it was rediculous but I think I could be encouraged to think otherwise.'' Willow nodded as she, Tara, Anya and Dawn all stared blankly at a six foot tall saber-fanged needle furred rabbit.

" Okay so now would be a good time for the wonder wicca's to put some mojo on cujo the dog-faced bunny.'' Dawn stated with a slightly higher tone than necessary out of fear.

" Gods you really have been hanging out with Anya too much, haven't you Dawn?'' Willow responded.

" Oh, Tara exclaimed every head in the room turned and watched as the blonde witch pointed a finger and said something under her breath in Latin. There.'' She said confidently as she strode over near the animal. it had beed reduced to a normal size bunny.

" Well that worked on the one but I doubt even the wonder wiccans here have enough power to destroy the rest of them.'' Anya huffed crossing her arms.

" Rest of them? You mean theres more??'' Willow enquired wide eyed.

" Oh, tons they're like stray dogs from hell.'' the ex-demon replied assuredly.

" Well then I suggest we keep moving group.'' Dawn said eagerly.

*****************************

Back on the mortal plane.

" Man I am beat all that patrolling and..'' Faith stalled her body from moving any further as she took in the site before her lay Giles, Buffy, Dawn and she had to do a double take Anya?

Angel looked up from reading the incantations for a moment and simply said, '' Anya and Tara back from the dead trapped in a test in another dimension this is the cavalry, can't talk alot now.'' He then went back to reading.

Faith stood dumbfounded. '' So I'm guessing what exactly, no-one had time to tell ol' Faith about this, well looks like everything's going back to the way it should be, do you need some help Angel?''

The vampire with a soul simply nodded and held a hand with a lighter in it then looked pointedly at a set of candles that had almost run their course. Faith accepted the lighter and went about helping she would have a discussion with slayer one when the apocalypse was over about being better informed perhaps in the gym while they were sparring so she could take out some of the anger she was feeling right out on her.

*********************

" W-we're going in circles Will the only way out is through that door up th..Tara looked up then frowned, hey wheres the door?''

" Well I guess the ex-demon was half-right it was a trap, don't thank please.''

" Thanks, Willow replied, I'm getting tired of this, whoever in the hell sent us here show yourself now or you're not gonna like what I do to this place!'' The witch dared in a loud but threatening tone.

" W-Willow I don't think this is a good idea.'' Tara stated fearfully.

In a puff of magical myst the dark hooded figure appeared, '' You must be Willow, yes I can smell the power on you and you're the other one the one who shouldn't be but are, you lack patience young one but you all but make up for it in the raw power you posses. Well what is it you don't like my hospitality?''

" Oh, no this place is just peachy if you like drab over-evil houses of the next dimension, it's we were kinda wondering if we could maybe ya' know leave now.'' Willow replied nervously.

The hooded figure was shrouded in darkness but the group could've swore that they could see it smile through the deep shadow of the hood.

" So you want to leave yes, it said ominously, well I'll tell you what I have all the powers of a god but one weakness if you can find it and destroy me you'll be able to leave this place instantly, if not then well you'll be here on a more permanent basis I have big plans for you red-head.'' it said almost too happily the voice female and threatening.

" H-how many tries do we have?'' Tara enquired.

" The classic three should be enough. We'll start whenever you want to.'' The figure said patiently.

Anya for some reason even though she knew the god/goddess in question she made no move to announce her prescence. She merely kept to the back and observed with crossed arms.

'' Tara baby are we ready?'' Willow asked in her mind.

" I-I guess so, wait aren't we supposed to be guessing his weakness? What kind of weakness could a god have?'' Tara wondered.

Willow frowned she couldn't really think of any either, '' Well now wait just a minute Zeus' weakness was mortal women, Achilles had the heel thing and lets not forget Hera had the anger issues..but whats his?''

Then like two trains headed headfirst at one another it hit Anya as she scanned the room for clues that might help the witches, '' Oh!, thats it! that can't be it, it's too easy it's right there.'' apparently she hadn't realised she was talking aloud to herself everyone stared at her awkwardly.

" What's it Anya?'' Tara asked.

" The thing the weakness it's soo simple.''

" Well if it's soo simple, Willow mocked out of agitation at the ex-demon, as much as the hacker liked a good drawn out mystery she was growning weary of the whole trapped in another dimension thing, Why don't you spill already.''

" I-it's.''

" She's not allowed to interfere witch, you have and your mate must find the answer, alone!'' The angry god bellowed.

Tara took a step back at the sound of yelling even after all this time away from her abusive home her body still reacted to raised voices.

Willow noticed this and held the blondes hand tighter for reasurance that nothing would happen to her if the hacker had anything to do or say about it.

The couple looked to the figure with intense eyes then to Anya with questioning ones. Hoping that the ex-demon would pick up the hint and point or move to something in some way that would help them get the answer they needed so desperately if they were all to live.

Then after a few minutes the couple noted simultaneously that the blonde ex-demon kept looking from the ceiling around to the windows of fake stars.

'' Wait just a New York minute!, Willow thought to herself momentarily forgetting that Tara could hear her thoughts as well, Thats it!''

" Whats it and have you ever been to New York?'' Tara asked.

" The stars and no.''

" What about the stars sweetie?''

" The stars are all fakey and they make the room dark and he's wearing a hood don't you see?''

" He doesn't like real stars and he dresses drab, I'm failing to see the point Will.'' Tara replied tiredly.

" No, well yes but no he can't handle light I bet those fake stars keep out an interdimensional shift light, and the cloak protects him from any residual light they wouldn't cover so if I..'' Willows thought speaking trailed as she made her way over to the figure.

" Willow I don't think thats such a good um idea.'' Tara ventured but was too late Willow was already making her way to the god in question, so she resigned herself to just watching knowing that once the redhead made her mind up on something it couldn't be debated.

'' What do you want?'' The god asked.

" Oh, nothing just curious about something, Willow smirked confidently as she raised a hand at the hooded god, Reveal!'' she commanded and with that the hood was gone in a poof.

The spell did just what it was supposed to it revealed alright more secrets than one, '' Mecholatesch? you're a..a..a..'' Anya couldn't find words as she burst out laughing so hard she had to bend half over to ease her breathing.

" Oh, go ahead and laugh it up Anyanka thats right I knew who you were all along.'' The figure stated in a bad mood.

" You're a woman with a cats body!, thats your secret.'' Willow had meant this to sound questioning but it more or less came out as a statement.

" Oh, everyone just laugh it up already, it's not bad enough I have to keep hiding myself under that disgusting hood and pretending to be my father Mecholatesch, but now people know my reputation is ruined.'' the goddess groaned.

" Wait, Willow interupted the goddess' pity party, what if we all promise to never tell anyone what we know about you, except for the slayer she's gonna want answers, and you let us go back, that way everyone gets what they want, I get to be with Tara for life and you get to keep up the little drag show of shame you've got going on deal?''

The goddess not really having any leverage now that everyone present knew who she really was simply nodded and spoke, '' Deal. Return.'' The catlike goddess clapped and like that the group of people was gone, '' Well, guess it's back to the drawing board for world domination for begginers course.''

*********************************

Three months later.

There was indeed a grand scene happening if you looked just beyond a large country house and at a landscaped field filled with every kind of flower you could imagine, two fountains and several benches arranged with taste. There was a large group of gathered persons setting in white chairs surrounded not only by the gardens beauty but also by dozens of white and red roses and a large trelace that underneath held two couples.

Who at that moment had just finished exchanging vowes and were now kissing their mate with joy as the large crowd stood and applauded. Willow broke her kiss with Tara and looked at Xander who had broken his kiss with Anya and they smiled knowingly at one another.

" Hey look you got all married this time without running.'' Willow teased.

Xander frowned at the joke, '' Hey look you got married twice, I wonder if Tara knows about the other woman, I gotta hand it you Will I never thought you had it in ya'.'' he teased back with a wide grin.

Willow who wrapped in a patented hug by Tara quickly broke the contact to reach over and smack the carpenters shoulder, " Xander Harris, I can't believe you're accusing me of cheating on Tara I oughta..'' The redhead was silenced by Tara's lips on hers.

" Willow I understand I promise I'm not jealous of the other woman now come on I wanna shove cake in your mouth, Tara said bluntly as she drug her wife off to the reception area she looked back at Xander and Anya who were following closely behind, Sometimes thats the only way to shut her up.'' she said with a half grin and a wink.

" Oooh, Xander I think Tara was referring to her and Willo...'' Just as Anya was about to finish that sentence Xander shoved a large squared of cake all over her face and some actually made it into her mouth.

" Oooh, Tara look Anya still doesn't know ho..'' Just as Willow was about to finish her insult Tara shoved almost the same amount of cake in her wife's mouth.

Giles snapped a quick picture and handed it to Dawn who stood waving it at the couples devilishly grinning.

" Hmmm...looks like I finally got some evidence on you guys to hold over your heads lets see what I want to use this for...''

Before Dawn could cash in on her blackmail she was taking off in dead run as Anya and Willow of all people joined forces to chase after the young student, leaving Tara and Xander to shake their heads and eat cake while the rest of the crowd laughed at the spetacle the three women were creating.

Xander looked at Tara and Tara to Xander.

" So..nice wedding.''

" Yep, very much with the nice,Xander replied nervously, did Will pick the flowers?''

" Oh, yes her and I both actually that was our job, remember?''

" Right, congratulations and I have to go I think thats my wife being dunked in the cherub fountain.''

" And I believe thats my wife thats drowning your wife.'' Tara added with a raise finger.

Life was never boring and there was still evil in the world, but now the gang was whole again and doing better than ever.

" Or so They think, hahahahaha..'' Cackled an evil and familiar voice in the background.

To be continued....


End file.
